The Final Denouement Of Suzumiya Haruhi
by LordPlagus777
Summary: Haruhi chooses Kyon to build her new world.
1. Connection: 0

**The Final Denouement of Suzumiya Haruhi by LordPlagus777**

**Connection: 0  
><strong>

The Brigade gathered outside the station having finished the last shift of the mystery search. It was close to late afternoon and it wasn't hard to tell that everyone wanted nothing more than to go home and finally be free from it all. Haruhi was unusually irritable, we usually came back empty handed, and why in the world was she making such fuss about today? The search took more out of us than it usually did. Morale was low and Haruhi wasn't helping.

"What's up with all of you today?" Haruhi scolded. "After doing this for a few weeks you should have enough experience to be able to find at least one supernatural occurrence!"

Besides Haruhi, I was probably the most agitated and overworked out of everyone in the Brigade. I tried as best as I could to keep my thoughts to myself. It was getting increasingly harder to endure as Haruhi went on about everyone's individual faults. Koizumi was first. I wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying. She even had something to say to Nagato who could do nothing more than stare at the ground perhaps trying to express some apologetic gesture, honest or otherwise. I couldn't help but to be ticked off by this.

"Stop it Haruhi." I said, with a small hope that she would at least calm down just a little. Koizumi gave me an apprehensive look.

She wasn't even listening. Instead she continued over to a distressed Asahina who could only shut her eyes tightly to shield herself from Haruhi's idiocy. I began to feel the beginning stages of a headache, the small but growing painful throbbing. Before Haruhi could open her mouth I cut between them.

"Cut it out." I said. "You're making her cry. You've said enough, let us all go home now."

For a moment I thought it had worked. Haruhi shut her mouth and traces of anger slowly disappeared off her face. My irritation was beginning to fall at a similar rate. Not for long However.

"You have absolutely no right to tell me what to do." Haruhi said calmly.

"What?" I replied.

"Who do you think you are?" Haruhi lashed out her anger returning.

"It doesn't matter who anyone is." I said clenching my fists keeping from raising my voice. She's not worth it. "You are the one who has no right to tell others what to do. Stop shouting at everyone, we've done nothing wrong, now let us all go home."

"Nothing wrong?" Haruhi asked in a pretend confused tone. "Go home? No! Today's performance was dismal! We're going to do at least three more shifts to make up for what we lost!"

"I refuse." I said.

"What did you say?" she asked. "You refuse?"

"Yeah, I refuse." I said. "Let's go home everyone, leave Haruhi here if she wants to continue, but she's not going to waste any more of my time."

I decided to leave before I start losing it, but Haruhi wouldn't let it end there. She just had to continue.

"You have a lot of talk for someone who did the worst." She yelled in outrage.

"The worst?" I asked. "I wasn't aware that such a rating existed!"

"I saw you goofing off with Mikuru!" Haruhi accused, brandishing her index finger in my direction. "Having the time of your life were you?" Haruhi said. "You weren't investing the smallest bit of effort into searching for mysteries."

She paused before continuing her screaming. Her face flushed with anger.

"Why don't you two start going out already?"

Here she was, throwing a fit in the middle of public. The people passing turned their heads to watch. I was too angry to care. Walking around is about the only thing we do on these stupid searches. There's practically nothing else to do and I couldn't at least try to look as if I was trying if I wanted to. What I find even more pointless is that we were high school students looking for mysteries when we'd have a better chance of finding gold buried somewhere in the park. This hypocrite has no right to scold me when she spent the whole search spying on Asahina and me instead of searching herself.

Asahina was sitting on the bench behind me; all senses told me that she was silently crying. Nagato did what she always did, observe. Koizumi kept giving me looks of warning. Why hadn't they gone home already? Why hadn't they tried to stop us? If they won't do anything, then the consequences will be their fault too. Only when I returned my attention to Haruhi did I realize that she was still screaming at me, telling me about everything little thing she didn't like. Shut up Haruhi… Just shut up…

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed, clearly distinguishable over Haruhi's already loud shouting. The people walking past stopped in bewilderment, watching our scene. I've always wanted to scream like this from the moment I met her. After taking a few deep breaths I laughed. It felt more refreshing than anything I've ever felt before. Haruhi glared back in pure fury.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE YELLING AT? I AM YOUR BRIGADE LEADER! YOU APOLIGIZE THIS INSTANT! WE ARE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME WHEN WE COULD BE SEARCHING!"

That was it. I always thought it was a possibility, that I'd go nuts someday or another. Never thought today was the day. I'm sick of staying quiet. What Haruhi does to all of us, I don't care. I just wanted to let her know exactly what I feel about her.

"There are no such things as mysteries you imbecile! Week after week of coming back with nothing and you decide to pick this one to complain about it? What is your problem? After buying everyone lunch every single weekend you'd think a guy would get a day off from your crap! Sometimes I can't believe the stuff you're stupid enough to do. Worse yet making us suffer for it! You are the most inconsiderate, shallow, irritating person I have ever had the displeasure to meet!"

I glanced at the other Brigade members. Asahina had retreated beside Koizumi who was quite shocked at my outburst. Even Nagato had some hint of surprise in her eyes.

"Don't you think for a minute that I'm the only one who feels this way! Do you think those three over there joined this stupid club to waste their time with you? NO! If it weren't for us you'd be alone and bored out of your mind and it's all because you're a…"

Because you're a… just what was she?

"Kyon…" Haruhi suddenly sounded submissive.

"It's over." I said feeling a wave of dizziness after shouting to excessively. "I quit."

I walked right past Haruhi. I barely even noticed that we had bumped shoulders as I did. Feeling slightly light headed I was walking home whether she liked it or not. She can do what she wants. She probably wants to end the world as I think this. Who cares, at least I'm relieved to know that I most likely won't be with her in the new world she creates. That's fine with me, end me here.

Something wasn't right. I stopped dead in my tracks in the middle of the street. I looked up at the traffic signal to realize that it was red. I instinctively looked to my side to see a truck headed at me at full speed. I couldn't move. It was clear that it wasn't going to slow down, or that if it was even possible to stop in time before I… I looked back at the Brigade, at the horrified faces of everyone, including Haruhi. This was the last I'll see of this world. How I felt I wasn't sure. Was it shocked? Despaired? Betrayed?

"Haruhi…"

Everything was black.


	2. Connection: 1

**Connection: 1**

I can't tell if I was awake or asleep. I was floating, somewhere. No sense of direction, gravity, temperature, or even light for that matter. They simply did not exist where I was. I had no eyes or a body. It was dark, not the kind of darkness you see when you close your eyes. I had no option of opening them. Why was I here? How did I end up here? The harder I willed the clearer it got... Eventually I had regained my so called personality, remembered many things until I knew for sure there was nothing more to be remembered. I was complete, in an incomplete way. I was Kyon again. I recalled the most recent thing that happened to me. I was really angry, I shouted at Haruhi, and then quit the Brigade, then.

I'm… dead?

Is this some sort of afterlife? No it couldn't be. I feel like I've been in this kind of space before. More specifically, it felt like Closed Space. I don't have to be an esper to figure that out, that unforgettable sensation of emptiness. This was Haruhi's doing. After the things I had said to her, you'd think a guy would be cured out of existence by now. But that wasn't the case. I was conscious. Is this a new world she created?

A crack of light shone from behind it. Without thinking I turned around, it blinded me. I had eyes now. There was a voice coming from the direction of the light. I had ears too.

"Introduce yourself." A voice commanded.

I opened my mouth. It was then I realized I had a mouth too, thank goodness. I wanted to introduce myself, but I couldn't remember my real name. My nickname Kyon was the only thing I remember related to my name. I had no choice but to answer with it. It was going to be awkward introducing myself to a stranger by my nickname.

"My name is Kyon." I replied to the voice, finding it nostalgic to hear my own voice again.

As soon as I finished the sentence, cold air filled my throat and lungs. I felt a heartbeat in my newly recognized chest and body. A feeling of descension came over me as I was pulled towards the light. Something was supporting me. It was a chair, and supporting my upper half was a desk. A sensation of warmth wrapped around me. I was wearing clothes, my school uniform for that matter.

"Next." The voice spoke again.

Next? There was someone else? I woke up for a second time. I was sleeping on a desk, my desk in fact. I was in my classroom. I heard a chair being pushed back and a voice from behind, many times clearer than the first voice. It wasn't because it was right behind me either. There was a presence incomparable to any of that in the room.

"S-Suzumiya Haruhi…" The voice said. It was extremely delicate, but clear. Completely contradicting the person she was introducing herself as. It was ironic.

I turned around in my seat, unable to accept that the person behind me was Suzumiya Haruhi. For a moment I actually thought I was looking at her. Her face was Haruhi's face. It was hard to tell, her hair, black, waist long, and coving a good part of her upper face. There was no ribbon to organize anything. Her nervous, shy movements allowed me to catch a slight glimpse of her eyes under her bangs. They were jet black, lacking any spark that you'd expect Suzumiya Haruhi to have.

I had stared for too long. This Haruhi was beginning to become uncomfortable due to my staring. She looked away, accidently met eyes with me, and finally shut her eyes and sat down, blushing furiously.

I realized that this was the first homeroom class of the first day of school. I checked my pockets. I had my cell phone, my wallet, a key, and impressingly sizeable pieces of lint. I checked my phone first. I checked the date. Where the numbers for the date should be were replaced by the words 'first day of school'.

This was the world that Haruhi had created. Why was everything like this? The first day of school? I began to despair starting school over from day one. Maybe I really was dead and I took the wrong bus to hell. No, I have to think positive; this can't be all that bad…

The bell rung, my classmates began to move around. I found it strange that I didn't know any of them. Nevertheless, the first thing to do…

Turned around and said to the person behind me. "Hey there."

The reaction wasn't one I was expecting. If this was Haruhi she would have first appeared to not have heard anything that I've said. This person however, completely over reacted. One of her eyes open wide and the other covered by her bangs, her mouth slightly open revealing her small white teeth, surprised anyone would have bothered to say anything to her.

"H-Hello."

There was a spark of initial attraction. I knew that to her this was all very awkward. She thinks I'd give up because of her lack of response. She was wrong; I wanted to give her a chance. I'm still talking to you.

"Nice to meet you Haruhi, call me Kyon."

She suddenly looked surprised, blushing. I had realized my mistake. I had called her Haruhi. First name terms, big mistake. Suddenly I felt the need to blush as well and turned back around. Had I messed up? Oh god…

"You too… Kyon." I heard her say ever so softly.

I was surprised and pleased at her answer. It wasn't the end after all.

Several classed passed in what felt like a matter of minutes. Trying to think back was trying to imagine how long it's been since I was born. They were long, but a thing of the past. So school wasn't that bad. At least time slowed down for lunch time.

"What's going on Kyon?" I heard someone call.

I frowned. Taniguchi was in this world too, so was Kunikida. Unfortunately he was still the same. Not the complete opposite like Haruhi was.

"What's between you and Suzumiya?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing, we've just met."

"That's what I've thought, you two never met before which leads me to believe…" Taniguchi said. "That you're interested in her."

"That wasn't my intention." I said.

"Give him a break Taniguchi." Kunikida sighed.

"If it's that embarrassing, I won't go there." Taniguchi said.

You're doing quite the opposite you know.

"Take my word for it; I've been in the same class with her since the start of middle school." He said. "She's an odd one. She's not one to talk at all."

"What should I be aware of?" I asked finding this to be a good opportunity to get to know a little about this new Haruhi.

"She's really shy, I mean **really** shy." He explained. "She's known to freeze when someone talks to her. It's to the point where the teachers excuse her from answering questions and stuff in class, not that she's bad at her studies or anything. She's just too quiet if you know what I mean."

Not what I've seen, but alright, so she's like that to other people. She spoke to me thought, and I fear that if I did tell you so it'd confirm your theories that there is something between us. I'll keep quiet for now.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"That's just about it." He shrugged.

"Three years and that's all you know about her?" I was a little disappointed.

"I actually know the most about her." He said. "If she talked a little more maybe she'd get asked out a little. It's because she doesn't talk that her cute shyness kind of goes overboard. People call her mute and small things like that. Others have tried friending her sometime or another, but they all gave up in the middle. I've actually only head her voice about once or twice."

"Thanks for the advice." I said.

"Good luck!" he said walking away with Kunikida.

Sigh…

The periods after lunch felt a little longer than the ones before. Not that it's anything to complain about. The first thing I wanted to do afterschool was to look for the old Brigade members. I needed someone to tell what has happened and what I could do to return it to normal. I left the classroom and walked as fast as possible to class nine, the class created solely for Koizumi to transfer into. If I get there on time I might be able to catch him before he…

It's not there.

Six, seven, eight… Where was nine?

This wasn't how I thought it would be. This means the possibility that the others might not be here either. I ran up to Asahina's class, it yielded even less answers. Her classroom was there along with upperclassmen leaving to get home. I couldn't tell whether she ever was in this school or not. I couldn't ask anyone around me. It was as if they were some sort of solid apparitions passing me before I even had time to open my mouth. Something wasn't right with this place. I was unable to speak to anyone as if physics was keeping me from doing so. After glancing back and forth I finally gave up. I had no time to waste. It was time to break out my trump card. Hopefully, she'll be there where I need her.

I ran as fast as I could when I noticed I passed right through the people in the hallway. They were like holograms there to fill in the emptiness of a school that was supposed to be animated. Eventually I reached the building where our clubroom was. Reached the Literary Clubroom and barged right inside.

Nobody, it was empty.

I bit my lip in frustration. Where was everyone? I looked all around the room, any traces of Nagato Yuki, my last hope. I noticed that there was a computer. A very old one, there was nothing out of the ordinary. My eyes darted to the book case. That was it! Books, maybe something will happen if I found the right ones. I took a closer look at the bookcase and was confused to find volume after volume of manga books, an impressive collection I might say. The members of this Literary Clubroom were heavy manga readers I see. Haruhi's polar opposite came to mind. There was an uneasy feeling in my gut. Nevertheless, I took out random series and checked to see if any were sci-fi or anything related to aliens of the sort.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice at the door.

There she was, Nagato Yuki, she was wearing glasses but still the same old. I was too relieved to see her that I forgot that I was just caught going through all of her books without permission.

"I was just…" There was no reason for a normal student to even be caught dead in this room in this part of the school. There was no solid lie I could make up.

"I am looking through the collection." I replied.

She looked at the shelf with a look of disapproval. Then she reorganized the shelf, returning the books I had hastily replaced back into their original positions with blinding speed.

"Please return the books in the exact place you found them." Nagato said.

"I never knew the school had such a budget for this many manga books for the Literary Club." I said.

"They're all mine." She said. "Purchased with my money, the school didn't have anything to do with it."

"All… yours?" I asked taking into mind some of the genres.

"If you want to 'read books' then go to the library." Nagato said. "Go ahead, get lost. I got rid of the boring stuff a long time ago."

"Who… are you?" I asked the person who was supposed to be my alien messiah…

"Who are you?" She asked back.

"Kyon…" I replied.

"Nagato Yuki."

There was no denying it. I forgot all about asking her to tell me about this new world. That was, unfortunately, out of the question. This Nagato however disappointing was fascinating. I wanted to know more about her.

"Do you want to read that?" She asked.

I noticed I still had a book in my hand.

"You can join the club too if you want."

"That would be nice." I replied.

"This is the first time I've recruited anyone." She sighed dully, pulling a book out of the shelf and extracting a few sheets of paper from within its pages. "I never thought I'd be pulling this out any time soon."

She went over to pour me a cup of lukewarm tea from a pot that was sitting on the table along with a club application form.

"Welcome to the club." She said, the edges of her lips curled slightly into a small smile.


	3. Connection: 2

****Connection:** 2**

It's hard to describe how I felt about this Nagato. I was expecting her to have the answers to my many questions, instead I find her as she is right now, different, and so unique. Is this how things are in Haruhi's new world? I wonder if she still is an alien despite everything I've seen until now, however when I see her flip through the pages of the romance comedy manga in a humanly controlled pace, it really gives me some doubt about it all. She really is a normal person in this world after all. I'm alright with things this way, although I can't seem to shake the feeling of being protection when I'm with her. It should now obviously be the other way around. Nevertheless I was a part of this so called Literary Club that reads manga.

"Is reading manga all we do in this club?" I asked, getting up to change to a different volume.

"Of course not." Nagato said. "It's not fun being stuck doing one things all the time."

Fun? So Nagato knows about fun too. This was really weird, yet it was pure and innocent.

"What else do we do then?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if you put it that way." Nagato replied. "Things… I guess."

"It can get lonely in here." I replied, knowing from personal experience.

"It does." She said.

This was completely out of my calculations. This was indeed a Nagato that had absolutely nothing to do with the extraterrestrial, advanced alien technology, or data manipulation, just normal. Not as normal as they come however.

"If it's really that bad why haven't you asked your friends to join?" I asked.

"I don't have…" Nagato replied.

I was wrong to assume that Nagato's new personality would mean that she had friends. Then again it would be really mean to assume that she doesn't... It was stupid of me to not consider that she might have already thought of that possibility. I need to keep in mind that some things change, but some don't. What I knew was the old Nagato. This other Nagato, I don't know everything if not anything about her. The same goes with Haruhi.

"Well there is one friend." She said warmly. "She's my one and only, closest, more of a sister than a friend."

I was eager to see a completely new and unexplored side to her. There was a feeling of attraction I had never felt before for Nagato. But just who is this angel of a person who is willing to befriend this quirky, bespectacled bookworm?

"She must be busy, if you're alone in the clubroom all the time." I said.

"Yes she is." Nagato nodded returning to her dull halfhearted tone. "She's a class president, doesn't have much time for club activities."

"That's too bad." I said. "Have you known her for a long time?"

"We practically live with each other." She replied.

"Live with each other?" I asked.

"We see each other every day in the evenings, to make us dinner."

This all sounds familiar.

"Who is she?" I finally asked.

"Ryoko." Nagato replied.

"Asakura Ryoko?" I asked.

Nagato gave me looked up and gave me a nod, probably interested to find out how I knew this person. This gave me a good chance to look into her eyes which I noticed were never fully open, it would give anyone a good feeling that this person isn't much of an effort maker, lazy to sum it up in one word.

"You know Ryoko?" Nagato asked.

This was really strange I don't remember seeing Ryoko in my class. If she was I don't remember being in the same room as her. Was I really that out of it today? Maybe it's because I wasn't paying too much attention to anyone but Haruhi. I haven't been in the same class with Asakura for a while. It's only natural that I miss that small detail when there was so much distracting me. That leaves me more to worry about. I wonder how much Asakura has changed. Surely she won't try to kill me right off the bat. That would be anti climactic. I'm pretty sure as long as Nagato keeps talking as normally as she is now, Asakura would be anything but homicidal. I'm guessing she's just as human as Nagato here is. I can assume she was also normal as everyone else I've met so far. At least that idea might allow me to sleep peacefully at night.

"I think she might be in my class." I replied to Nagato's question.

"That's nice." Nagato said.

"Is she a nice person?" I asked.

"She's very sweet." She said.

Of course, who else would cook dinner for a friend every night? You'd have to be an angel to befriend Nagato, no offense to her of course. What does that make me for befriending Haruhi? Heh…

"What do you do afterschool?" I asked. "Do you read more books?"

"Yes." Nagato replied.

I was joking, but it sounds like Nagato wasn't.

"You read at home too I see." I said.

"Not just at home." Nagato said. "Books feel different when you read them in different places."

"Different places like?"

"The park." Nagato said. "Sometimes after a small walk."

"Reading seems to be the only thing the Literary club does." I said, meaning Nagato when I said Literary Club.

"We are the Literary Club now." Nagato said. "It used to be me, now it's us."

"I get it." I sighed. "Pass me a book…"

That's how the first day went in the clubroom. First day and I already got into a club. I'm making killer progress in this world aren't I? It's funny that I only got to see Haruhi and Nagato out of the members of the SOS Brigade, one of three if you only count the people I expect would be able to explain what was going on with this world. It appears that I was far from getting some answers. I'm unable to really do much on my own. It's not because I don't want to, it's because there's this strange feeling that it's useless even if I do. The first thing I noticed in this world. It has a flow. I can't shake the feeling that I was supposed to meet Haruhi, meet Nagato and join her club. It was something I knew, not something I had to learn. I find it to be peaceful and pleasant so far.

"The Literary Club." Nagato said. "Takes walks in the park during the evening and occasionally stops to read. Would it be alright with you if club activities involved doing so?"

"You're inviting me to read with you in the park?" I asked.

"Club activities." Nagato said.

"Now really, we're going to continue this?" I asked.

"I would like to." Nagato said.

"Alright then." I replied. I wasn't too keen on reading manga for the evening when I've already had my fill of it five minutes after I started, my intentions lay elsewhere other than simply reading.

"Late evening." Nagato said. "At the park, see you there."

After it was official we both decided to leave, giving us some time before our meeting. Since I really had no other plans for the day, I thought it would be best to just head home. I wanted to know how extreme the changes were in this world. I knew from the first step outside the school grounds that there was definitely something different about this world. It felt unfocused and lacking in detail, yet my senses tell me there is nothing wrong with it. The initial dizziness began to wear off and I surprised myself at the pace I was traveling. I only felt like a minute since I started home, yet I was already almost there. It was similar to the feeling of having classes just fly by in a heartbeat. It never felt that way when I was reading with Nagato though. That felt, strangely, a little too long for my liking.

I arrived at the front door and turned the knob to find out that it was locked.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone home? Mom? Sis?"

Well, no answer, I guess I'm locked out. But I remember a key in my pocket this morning in class. I wasn't sure if it was the house key I remember having in the old world but I'm not going to wait outside like an idiot until I try it first.

I took the key out and inserted it into the key hole. Slipping in very smoothly, the lock clicked open and I was granted entry.

The first thing I noticed. There weren't any shoes. I mean none at all. Not just sitting outside at the entrance, but even the cupboard which was usually full of miscellaneous shoes were also empty. For a person who tells how many people are home based on the number of shoes at the front entrance, no shoes means that there is no one home. But this was serious, all the shoes were gone. What does this mean?

"I'm home!" I called into the house once again as I took of my own shoes and entered the house, just in case I wasn't heard when I was outside. All the furniture was where it was but the disturbing thing was that there were no photos anywhere of my family.

"You're kidding me." I said fearing what it might mean for me in this world. I looked all around the house. I checked the kitchen hoping my mom was there, then upstairs where I found something more disturbing than missing shoes or family pictures.

There was a single hallway after coming up the stairs to the second floor. From here you had a choice between my parents' room, my sister's room, my room, a closet, and the bathroom. However, the doors to my parents' and sister's room were missing. At the end of the hallway was my lone door flanked by the bathroom and the closet doors. The length of the hallway had significantly diminished as well. This completely went against the architecture of the house, yet the outside and inside of the house didn't match at all.

Well… I really had no reason to use those rooms anyway. Thank goodness the bathroom was still here. What was Haruhi thinking? At least try making the world functional. She got lucky with the bathroom… Does this mean I'm living by myself now? This whole house was mine.

I first decided to sit on the best sofa in the living room with my legs crossed as if it were a throne. The feeling of being king of the castle started to wear off as I remembered that I was alone in an empty house. By empty I also mean devoid of food. I've tried looking everywhere and it does not appear that I have the smallest amount of edible sustenance in my kitchen. The fridge had this and that, yet they were ingredients that I didn't know how to make head or tail of. My mother most likely was able but with no parents, no workable food, and now I realize as I stare into the abyss that is my wallet, no money. Well… I have a modest amount of change I found while looking around the house, chances of keeping myself alive off it are slim. I don't think I can find a part time job in this world any time soon.

No matter how hard I try to find a way to know the exact time, I guess exact time doesn't exist in this world either. Nagato had specifically told me to meet her late evening. I would guess that would be now since it was getting dark enough to be so. I have nothing else to do in the house, better get going.

…

Nagato's hobby of strolling and reading in the park was apparently a one person club activity until I joined. I wonder why she does this even though she gets enough reading done in the clubroom. The old Nagato, as much as she loves her world of books, gave me the feeling that she used reading as a cover for observing. I doubt that this new Nagato reads for those reasons, even as cover. Even so, a stroll and hopefully some more reading is just about right to keep my mind off of my missing family. I've yet to learn from Nagato how relaxing it can be.

When I arrived, Nagato was where I expected her to be, sitting on the bench next to a light post somewhere along the path. I decided to say hello.

"Am I late?" I asked with no way to confirm an exact time.

"You're right on time." She replied.

Right on time? I was still unable to figure out how time worked in this world. At least I wasn't late, or too early.

"I'm glad you came." She said.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said pleased to hear Nagato speak her thoughts for once. I find it really refreshing not having to wonder what was going on in her head behind that poker face.

"I assume you had more exciting arrangements planned for the evening." She said. "There are so many reasons to miss an appointment with a person like me. It would have been no different from any other day if you hadn't come."

"As a member of the Literary Club it would be required that I attend the club activities." I replied. This was something I'd never say while being a member of the SOS Brigade.

"Club activities?" Nagato asked.

I nodded.

"Of course." Nagato said as if suddenly remembering something. She went through a small bag she had next to her and handed me a book. I took it and began to read, beginning to feel what I believed to be that soothing feeling of what I had expected to get from this.

I started to drift away from my book, mindlessly staring at the illustrations. I was getting too relaxed. I wanted to check the time, but I remembered clocks were of no use here. I had an urge to start a conversation, feeling that it was necessary once in a while to interrupt the silent reading for a small chat in between chapters. I'll just ask her the first thing that comes to mind.

"Where do you live?" I asked with the intention of comparing the Nagatos from both worlds.

"That apartment complex over there." She said pointing to a building which top could be seen over the trees from where we were seated.

"By yourself?" I asked.

"Not completely." She said.

"I see, Asakura lives there too." I said.

"Yes, she lives a few floors below my own." Nagato replied.

I continued to stare at the apartment complex. I hadn't noticed it before which was strange given that it was a decently sizable building. A number of lights on each floor were on. I wonder which room belonged to Asakura. She was probably in that building right now. I can only imagine what our reunion would be.

"Speaking of which I better get going." Nagato said. "Ryoko is probably preparing dinner."

I felt a sharp painful jab in my stomach was Nagato said the word dinner.

"I'll invite you next time." Nagato said. "Ryoko's most likely only made enough for two for tonight. Plus she would rather be informed ahead of time for guest so she could prepare something special."

"That's a shame." I smiled dragging out the last word. "I'd love to go, but next time I see..."

Nagato left without a word, making a sound I was sure was a small laugh.

…

After Nagato left I sat back down on my chair thinking over what I was going to do for food tonight. Most likely I was going to have to starve to death. Even though I knew where Nagato lived, there's no way my pride's going to let me chase after her asking her for dinner. That would be pathetic and inconvenient for her.

There was a rustle in the bushes nearby, it was definitely no animal. I haven't seen animals in this world before. Most likely it was a person. I got up to check.

As I approached the person behind the bush began to flee. Besides the bush, it was pretty much all open grass. I can clearly see a little girl running in the opposite direction in the darkness. I was just about to ignore her and leave when I saw her trip and fall flat onto the grass facedown. I sighed, with no choice but to check if she was alright, I hurried over.

I was almost there in a light jog when I found out apparently what had tripped her. My foot was caught on a troublesomely positioned rock within the grass. The girl in front of me, and soon to be under, was dusting herself off as she sat on the grass, let out a yell and rolled out of the way just in time before I myself hit the grass, hard.

Immensely embarrassed I hastily tried to get up but the little girl kicked me back down with her little foot. I was at her mercy it seems.

"Out on a night time stroll ya sick pervert?" The girl yelled in a sickeningly familiar voice. "You've picked the wrong one damn bastard!"

She gave me a good kick to the side, which hurt. She had short brown hair and an expression that I knew meant doom if I ever saw it.

"I was trying to help." I growled. "I didn't see that rock."

"Cops! Cops!" She yelled pointing at me. "Take him away!"

If the police existed in this world before my family did, I'll be damned, no joke. However her piercing voice echoed through the empty park.

…

Eventually I convinced her to calm down and did my best to satisfy her by buying her an ice cream cone from a nearby convenience store. The man at the convenience store was similar to the students at my school, unfocused and to put it in a word, faceless. Yet it didn't feel unnatural until I left the store and began to think about it. I can't remember the guy's face no matter how hard I try.

Never mind that, my problem was next to me, eating the ice cream that was bought for her by a complete stranger as we both sat on some benches outside the store. That ice cream was bought with the last of the money left to my name. Yes, I declare bankruptcy. The brat was beginning to make deliberate slurping noises to irritate me. It was made worse by the fact that I was dizzy from hunger.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to make noises while you eat?" I asked automatically, made a habit by correcting my little sister on numerous occasions.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to jump little girls in the park?" She asked.

I had no energy for this…

"Eat up, because it's best if you get home soon." I sighed. "It's dark; I'll take you home."

"I don't have a home." She said casually. "Even if I did, there's no way I'm letting you find out where I live."

"You don't have a home?" I asked. "Forgetting your address isn't something to be embarrassed about. I have friends at school who forget their own address form time to time. I have a little sister about your age and she doesn't know any better either."

"Do you have a home?" the little girl asked.

"Of course I have a home." I replied irritably. "What kind of question is that? I was just on my way until I ran into you."

"Good, let me stay there!" she said.

"You are out of your mind." I said. "You got your ice cream. You're not going to get any more from me. I don't believe that you don't have a home, and if being escorted bothers you that much, you're free to do so yourself. I doubt anyone would try and mess with someone like you. Good bye."

I walked off as fast as I could. Getting home was the only thing on my mind. I wanted food so badly. I looked back once and saw the girl staring in my direction continuing with her ice cream which never seemed to melt. Disregarding the fact she never moved and inch from that spot, I continued on home.

As soon as I did I ransacked the entire kitchen looking for anything to shove down my throat. Just as I was about to give up looking through the fridge I found a small bowl of rice. It was cold and I finished it in a few large bites, but it helped just a little.

I took a deep breath, it was a long day. I closed my eyes sitting all alone on my couch under the dim light. I was just about to sleep when my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"This is Koizumi Itsuki." The voice on the other end said.

I almost dropped the phone.

"It is a miracle that I was able to get through. This is much more complicated than the prior incident."


	4. Connection: 3

****Connection: **3**

I checked the screen of my phone. It was lit, but blank. No caller ID, number, or anything to specify who it was that was calling me. I was sure that this was Koizumi's voice coming from the other end. Which Koizumi could it be? It sounds as if he knew something about this new world; however the term our world isn't enough to confirm that.

"Which Koizumi is this?" I said a little loudly into the receiver. "How do you know me?"

"I am the Koizumi Itsuki you knew in the old world." Koizumi answered. "Another version of myself exists in your world, however I do not believe you have met him yet.

"Tell me what this place is." I said. "It's pretty obvious that this is Haruhi's doing, but it isn't anything I've seen before. Something is very wrong with this place."

"It appears that your actions have resulted in Suzumiya creating another world parallel to the old one, the one I am in now. It is a strange type of Closed Space we haven't seen before. At the time it is impossible to identify exactly what it is from where I am. What I am sure of is that if nothing is done about it, the new world will replace the old one.

"What is it like there, right now?" I asked.

"Things are a mess." Koizumi said. "You and Suzumiya have disappeared. To describe the situation, it is as if Suzumiya has completely broken down a puzzle, scrambled its pieces, and is reshaping each piece, rearranging them into a completely different shape and picture. I do not know what has happened to the others, we have been 'separated'. However I am sure that they are safe, until this world ceases to exist of course."

"I thought it was already done for." I said.

"I am not surprised you think that way." Koizumi said. "However, Suzumiya is not the person to have ended everything then and there. Two worlds are now in existence, one threatening the existence of the other."

"I s there any chance of me going back to the Old World?" I asked sitting on the couch leaning forward determined not to miss a word.

"I cannot determine that in my position." Koizumi said. "Both worlds have gone through extreme alterations and may react to the slightest disturbance. However in due time they will both stabilize, from there we will be able to organize both worlds."

"So you can't get me out right this moment?" I asked.

"This is no ordinary Closed Space Kyon." Koizumi said. "If that were the case Agency members would have taken matters into their own hands. Even with my abilities it is impossible for me to enter on my own."

I leaned back and took a deep breath. So it was much harder than I thought.

"I did not say there was no hope, you just need to do your part." Koizumi said. "These worlds are still connected and can be connected further. No matter how small, each one is extremely vital. If enough connections are made it will be possible for me and the other factions to help you."

"I don't understand." I said. "Connections? How do you make them? What are they?"

"It is quite simple actually." Koizumi said. "Interact with the people around you. Interaction means everything to making connections. Relationships are no exception. I am not joking when I say these are important. The new and old worlds only exist because you had met Suzumiya, and accepted her. If you had not, everything would have been wiped out the moment it began."

I felt a dull shock run through my body. So it would have been over then and there had it? I wasn't even forcing myself to say hello it just happened naturally out of curiosity.

"Why is everything about Haruhi?" I asked.

"This is her world; therefore we must understand why she created it." Koizumi said. "The way you shouted at her, confessed your hatred, left her in tears, and left. Shortly after you are in a new world from the moment you first met her."

"She wanted to start everything over." I concluded.

"Most likely yes." Koizumi said. "She wanted to know if you would accept her as a different person. The first test was so, the moment you two met. If you had treated her coldly, even ignored her for the entire day, not having said a word to her, then it was over. There is nothing more to be done, forgiveness was impossible, and as a result of her changed personality it was unattainable on her own, not even knowing herself what she was seeking from you. What point was there in the world for her? Thus the end of everything."

"That's exactly what the problem is." I said irritably. "If it doesn't work out, destroy everything. She just doesn't understand! Give up just because I didn't say hi? That has to be the stupidest thing ever. Just who the hell was I supposed to forgive? This world's Haruhi is a complete stranger. She has nothing to do with any of this! If she really wanted forgiveness she would have come to me as her own moronic self and asked for it personally! Forget about destroying the world if the first try doesn't work out or starting over from scratch! If she doesn't even want to try, then to hell with it! I don't either."

Koizumi stayed silent for a moment. I thought I had lost connection.

"Suzumiya you see in this world is a part of the old." Koizumi said. "Overall, Suzumiya, she is a very insecure person. What you see is Suzumiya at her purest, her primary personalities stripped. The true Suzumiya, the Suzumiya you call a stranger. She is asking you to decide for yourself how you want her to be. Teach her about herself and you. Guide her to be the person you see best."

"She really takes the cake with this one." I said. "I don't believe that. She should decide herself who she needs to be, I have no intention of choosing for her. If something didn't work, she'd force the job on me. If that didn't work, find some other hopeless endeavour to fail at or blame other people for her misguidance. If every quitter had Haruhi's powers, I'd much rather be nonexistent than to try and solve all their problems. She has nothing to support her idiotic qualities."

"Suzumiya is not a quitter; her new world is proof of it." Koizumi said. "This is your chance, whether you like it or not. Take it or leave it, but do not forget that Suzumiya cares for nothing else. She will finish all of us if given the reason. I have no power over your judgment but in spite or sincerity do what you must to make connections, relationships. Play her game. It is the only way to end this world and the danger Suzumiya, no, Suzumiya's powers imposes on us."

There was a long pause between both of us. We had both thrown our reasoning into this conversation. We were locked in a momentary stalemate. He was obviously trying to force this on me, like Haruhi, you, and all the other people that were too busy but had the time to trust me with their own problems. I saw you sitting there quietly watching as Suzumiya abused all of us, as I yelled at her for it. What do you care?

"I haven't much time left; my abilities are nearing its limits." Koizumi said. "I'm sorry Kyon, I am asking too much from you as it is, but you have to understand what this means for everybody, please.

"If I make connections," I began. "You'll find a way in? You can help me right?"

"I can help, but it is nothing compared to what you can do." He replied.

"What I can do?" I said skeptically.

"What will you say to the Haruhi in this world?" Koizumi asked. "Everything depends on it.

"You don't have to keep saying it." I said. "I'll just do what I must to get you here. What about the others? Will I be able to speak to them again?

"That is up to you to decide." Koizumi said.

The call ended.

…

I woke up the next morning. As I lay half asleep in my bed I wondered if everything the previous day was just a dream, and that I'd be waking up where my mom would be making breakfast downstairs and I'll see the old Haruhi again in school.

"Ow…" I groaned feeling pain in my legs.

It appears that my little sister was waking me up as she always does. So she's here, I never was in another world after all, though she was unusually violent this morning. Ouch, what the hell?

"You." I growled, starting the day with a nice dose of surprise and annoyance. Not just that, the realization that all this was no dream. The little girl from yesterday was on my bed, pounding away at my leg. I recognized her short brown hair and the expression that would have warned anyone of her reckless personality. I was sure she knew I was awake from the way we met eyes while I was glaring at her, yet she ignored me and continued to hammer away at every part of me she could reach with her little fist.

"Stop!" I said jumping out of the bed and out of her range. "How the hell did you get into my house? I was sure I locked everything. You better not have broken anything to get inside!"

I was rushing into the hallway to check the windows downstairs. This brat, out of all the burglars, thieves, and serial killers, I let this one enter my house unnoticed.

"I didn't break anything!" She called. "You're the one who left a key under the mat!"

I stopped and turned around knowing that I did no such thing.

"There was a key under the mat?" I asked but decided to drop the question. "How long have you been here?"

"Since last night." She replied. "Nice place you got here. I'd love to say it's not as nice as mine, but then again, I don't have a home."

"You were serious?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Get out."

She began to sniffle, acting as if she was about to cry.

"Please!" She begged on her knees. "I have nowhere else to go!"

"I said no!" I said.

The girl smirked immediately ditching her act of sadness with an almost disturbing speed.

"Too bad, I'm going to stay anyway, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She laughed.

I tried to grab her to throw her out manually, but she dived between my legs and made it down the halls to the stairs. After a long tiring chase around the house, somehow I managed to catch her. It was strange though. At first it was as if she was a phantom, slipping out of my grip when I was sure that I had her. She was having a great old time messing with me. Eventually I got her, it was difficult and I was expecting her to slip away again, but I got her. I wasn't letting go. I dragged her by the collar, placed her as 'gently' as I could outside at the door step, dusted my hands off, and did not hold back when slamming the door, as the brat continued to smirk at me tauntingly at the doorstep..

I was unable to believe how the second day in this new world had started. I'm beginning to doubt that I'd last long at this rate. I took a deep breath to help relieve some of the stress. That girl was outside, away from all range of my senses. She was out of my hair.

I had more serious matters at hand. Apparently, this world was nothing close to a dream. At times it feels more real than the old world; and at times more surreal. Not only that I was given a goal to work towards last night during that conversation with Koizumi. That's right; I had to get to school.

No matter how many times Koizumi tells me that the old and new Haruhi are the same, it doesn't get me any closer to saying what I need to say to the old Haruhi. Even if I did, I don't have a doubt that it won't get through to her. The new Haurhi knows nothing about me, or the old Haruhi. That's all it takes to separate the two.

When I arrived at the classroom, saw the long black haired Haruhi at her seat, unpacking her bag. The other people in the room were irrelevant.

Connections, relationships, how hard can it be?

"_What will you say to the Haruhi in this world?"_

I'll… say hello.


	5. Connection: 4

****Connection: **4**

"Good morning there." I greeted taking a seat at my desk in front of her. Sure it didn't seem like much planning it over, but I couldn't help being a little nervous. Haruhi didn't say anything, but I was sure that she was listening; she had stopped everything she was doing to do so. She looked back and forth from me to the books on her desk, very much nervous herself.

"Are you doing alright?" I asked.

Haruhi nodded in reply, pursing her lips in what I believe was an effort to make a friendly smile which didn't really work out. Apparently it wasn't an expression she was familiar with.

After saying hello I really had no clue what to say next. This was way harder than I imagined it to be. I noticed the books on her desk had nothing to do with the school subjects, but were picture books about space and astronomy. During my own gap of silence she picked up the top book from the pile and set it open between us like a wall, trying to delay the conversation by pretending to read. She wants to take this as slowly as possible I see. Not on my watch, Koizumi's not getting in this world on his own.

"I see you like science?" I said bringing up the subject but trying to not be too specific.

She jumped, surprised that her attempt to avoid further conversation actually helped me come up with a subject for one. Hopeless I say. She's probably more experienced at evading conversation than she is at it. This is probably her first time meeting someone so persistent.

I really didn't mind her staying silent for the first few times I spoke to her, but it's going to get difficult if she keeps doing this. To my relief she did reply, in the most timid of voices I might add.

"I love space." She said softly lowering her book allowing me a glimpse of one of the photos within. "I don't understand much about it, but it's very beautiful, especially the stars…"

She trailed off at the end of her last sentence and then turned pink, realizing that she had spoken too much for her own comfort. Embarrassed for letting out too much information she put the book back up between us, once again retreating behind it.

I would say this would fall dangerously close to the interests of the old Haruhi. Space and stars are normal, but I'm much more worried about the things she might think would exist in it. She gave me no choice however, what else was there to do but to encourage her?

"That's…" I said. "I think space is awesome too. Even if you don't know all that complicated stuff. Nothing to be ashamed about, I think it's a nice thing to be interested in."

Anything is better than aliens, time travellers, espers, and anything else that might be on a poster in old Haruhi's room.

Haruhi lowered her book and continued to read at ease.

"Do you do anything after school?" I asked, wondering if it was any more exciting than what the old Haruhi used to do.

"N-nothing much." Haruhi said. "I do chores and cook. I also read a lot."

…

During breaks Haruhi would leave the room until the next class leaving me with not much to do but keep to myself. I had expected Taniguchi and Kunikida to come and talk but it was like they didn't even notice that I was in the same room as they were. I wasn't going to do nothing for the whole day, so I decided to go have chat with them when I realized that I was needed elsewhere.

"Kyon!" A very familiar voice called from behind me.

"Yes?" I answered looking towards the source of the voice. The caller met my eye and made her way around the people and tables to approach me. To my surprise it was Asakura Ryoko. I was considering avoiding her, but then that would be really rude and it would be much better to establish a relationship as friends rather than to keep one from happening. This is the first time we've met each other and I doubt she has any intention of stabbing me. C'mon Kyon, connections…

"Do you need anything Asakura?" I asked feeling pleasant to find another someone who was better off a person in the new world than they were before.

"You know my name?" Asakura asked cheerily. "You've been memorizing! How nice."

"Not exactly memorizing, I just heard about you, from somewhere." I replied.

"It's still impressive that you remembered a person you've never met before." Asakura said. "I have yet to memorize all the names myself."

"Then no surprise you knew mine." I said.

"I just knew that there was someone named Kyon, but I didn't know what you looked like." Asakura said. "So instead of asking around I decided to call for the person named Kyon and see if he'd present himself. But…"

She seem disappointed, was I not the person you were looking for?

'You don't look like a Kyon." She said.

"Excuse me?"

Have you seen a Kyon before?

"This is not what I expected at all." She said shaking her head.

I'd love to know what your standards are for a person with the name Kyon.

"You're the guy who joined The Literary Club yesterday weren't you?

"Yes." I replied.

Asakura had on a look of criticism.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I was expecting something more along the lines of Nagato's type." She admitted.

I wanted to ask her what Nagato's type was, but there were more important things to ask about.

"Nagato told you about me?" I asked.

"Lots of things." She smiled.

I imagined how a conversation would go between Asakura and Nagato, mostly Asakura asking most of the questions and making most of the comments while Nagato nods or shakes her head. Just how much Nagato knew about me after just the first day of club activities was a mystery to me. I can just imagine Asakura trying to guess specifically what kind of person I was by going through twenty questions with Nagato. However it was interesting to know Nagato had lots to say according to Asakura. Her standard of 'lots' compared to mine might be on a completely different level.

"Thanks for joining Nagato's club." She said. "I hope she didn't beg too much."

"Beg?" I asked. "Not at all, I offered to join actually."

"Oh!" Asakura said. Why was she so surprised? "I'm glad there's someone with her in that lonesome clubroom. I'm always worrying about the possibility that something serious might happen when she's alone."

She sits around all day reading. The only danger that comes to mind is boredom and paper cuts.

"Oh yeah that reminds me!" Asakura said rushing back to her desk and looking through her bag. She returned with a book of some kind.

"Nagato's a little busy this afternoon." Asakura said. "She never misses the limited edition manga releases at the book store so she can't come to the clubroom today. She told me to let you know not to come this afternoon, instead…"

Asakura handed me an interesting looking sci-fi mangabook.

"This is her way of telling me to get my dose of reading for the day isn't it?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly." Asakura giggled as she winked, returning to her desk as class was about to begin. "Take good care of her for me Kyon. I'll be going now."

"Bye." I waved wondering what she meant.

"Study hard!" she finished off.

I almost forgot she was class president in this world too.

…

School finally ended, the second day felt just about as long as the first. As everyone in the class was packing their bags to get home, this was a chance for me to do something I believe is necessary to make a connection. I turned to Haruhi who was packing her own bag. I wondered why she was in such a hurry to leave. She hung the bag over her shoulder and was heading towards the exit.

"Nyah!" she cried when her wrist suddenly refused to follow her. That was because I had grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I have a favour to ask." I said.

"W-what is it?" she asked timidly.

"You like reading right?" I asked.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" she asked back.

"You see, there's a club for reading, and I'm a member." I began to explain. "There aren't a lot of people you see, just me and another person. It'd be nice having another member around in the club, so I want to know if you would like to join or not."

"I do like reading but I don't think a club is right for me." She said backing off on the offer.

I really can't force her to join against her will can I? I remember how Haruhi dragged me to the clubroom after school that day. I'd dislocate this Haruhi's wrist if I tried anything like that. I need to convince her some way. Appeal to her interests.

"One minute." I said looking through my bag and pulling out the manga book Asakura had given me. Of course I was the person it was meant for, but there's a person out there who needs it more than I do. I hope she enjoys sci-fi, at the same time, I hope she doesn't…

"Here, I'll let you borrow this." I said. "It's really not that bad. Just consider it, please."

Haruhi looked down at the book, I couldn't tell whether she was interested or taken aback at the overdone illustrations on the cover.

Without a word she took the book and walked off.

I stood there feeling relieved that she took the book despite her answer to my invitation. The chances of her joining didn't seem so good to me. I mean really, sci-fi? If only I had something more fitting her personality, like a romance comedy.

I'm probably not the person to decide that. I don't… know enough about her just yet.

…

Without club activities for the day, I decided it would be best to head home and relax. However, that wasn't going to be easy. I have nothing to eat at home which means I'll have to buy groceries. That plan would soon prove impossible for I had no money to buy it with. Even if I had any money, I'm not exactly a cook. I doubt I'd enjoy eating instant food for the rest of my life.

"I'm home!" I called out of habit into the house. I was all by myself. Why not shout as much as I wanted?

"Welcome back!" The house replied.

"Gosh am I hungry…" I said stomping over to the kitchen to scowl at a small brown haired girl standing on a chair in front of the kitchen counter playing around with the knives.

"What's up?" The girl greeted. "Making some dinner! wasn't much in the fridge, but I'll manage. Have you thought about going shopping for groceries any time soon? I can't cook air you know."

She whistled as she left the knives on the counter, jumped off the chair, pushed it in front of the stove, climbed back on, and looked into a boiling pot of water.

"I locked everything." I said. "Everything! How did you get in?"

"You never took away my key when you kicked me out!" She laughed. "Idiot!"

I facepalmed.

"C'mon! Let me stay!" She said.

"Please leave." I said. "Don't play with the stove…"

"Alright." She said tartly as she jumped off the chair and began a waltz towards the front door. "Here, take the spare key too if you want it so bad."

She tossed me her spare key. Why was she being so obedient this time? I looked over at the 'messy' kitchen she had left behind to find out that she wasn't actually playing with the knives and stove, but was actually working them to make something.

"I hope you like eating raw chopped radish." The girl said. "Good luck finding someone else to make your food."

It was a feeling of being shot in the gut. My stomach was threatening to burst out of my body and attack me if I showed any signs of letting this chance go.

"Wait!" I called. "You can cook?"

"Of course!" She laughed haughtily with her hand on the knob. "What idiot doesn't know how to cook?"

Well, this one apparently.

Was this a bluff? I argued with myself internally. Who knows if she can actually cook as good as she makes it look? What if I had to force her to leave after she destroys my kitchen? There was that cold bowl of rice in the corner of my fridge. I could eat that and cry myself to sleep. I wasn't in the position to choose was I?

"Don't go." I gritted through my teeth. "Please continue."

"Really?" she laughed arrogantly. "Let me stay! Then I'll keep cooking. Fair isn't it?"

"Fine!" I croaked. It wasn't a from my lungs sending air through my vocal chords creating understandable speeh, but a reply from the deepest pits of my empty stomach. "Go ahead, just make something worth eating."

"I'm glad we're on terms now." She said tauntingly marching back into the kitchen. "Stay out! I want privacy while cooking!"

She pushed me out of the kitchen and got to working.

She was an arrogant brat, yes, but she just might be essential to my survival here in the new world. After all, this just might be what I eat from now until who knows when. It couldn't hurt to be a little optimistic now would it? I sat down on the couch waiting for her to finish. The clattering of pots and pans, setting of tableware, the loud, unsettling, bubbling noises, and occasional small explosions made me ever so curious as to what was going to be set in front of me on a plate at the table tonight.

I wonder if Haruhi was reading the book I gave her. I wonder if Nagato had gotten the books she wanted at the store today.

The noises in the kitchen finally died down into a silence. Wondering if she was finished I got up to check. How long was it going to take to clean up? How much was it going to cost to fix everything?

"Great, I was going to call." The girl said looking satisfied with her work.

I was impressed. The kitchen was, clean. On the table, I was pleased to see, dinner. The contents? Insignificant to the fact that it looked like something a person would regularly eat. After failing to pick it up with my chopsticks, I finally took a spoon and had a mouthful. There was no other way to describe it than 'food'. How generic…

…

After dinner (don't worry, I survived) the two of us decided to discussed housing arrangements for the girl. There really wasn't anywhere for her to sleep besides the closet, the living room couch, and the bathroom. My room was out of the question. There's no way she's sleeping in the same bed as me. Not on the floor next to my bed either. I would like my privacy when I sleep.

"Then that settles it, the living room couch that is." I nodded. "I can at least provide a blanket, but I don't think there are any pillows around. At least the couch has armrests.

"No fair, I can't use the room upstairs?" She asked.

"You mean my room?" I asked.

"Ew,that was your room?" she frowned in disgust.

"What about it?" I asked defensively.

"It's all girly and stuff, gross." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "Girly?"

"How come you can't give me that one?" She said. "It's not like you'll be needing two anyway."

"Two?" I asked genuinely confused this time.

I left the dining room and went upstairs. In the hallway on the second floor I noticed that there was an extra door not too far from the one to my room. I walked down the hallway to the new door and looked inside to find my sister's room as it was in the old world. This wasn't here before. What was this?

"C'mon let me have it." The girl said walking past me and into the room. "It feels just right."

"I don't see why not, just keep cooking." I shrugged. It didn't feel out of place that I just gave away my sister's room to a mysterious girl.

"That reminds me." The girl said. "There's nothing in the fridge. I mean **nothing**. I'd go shopping, but we have no money. So don't throw me out cause I'm not making anything."

Ah yes… and there was that too.


	6. Connection: 5

**Chapter 5**

I haven't bothered keeping track of the date in the new world. The only standard of time I have in this world is the calendar which always has just four pages attached to it with the word Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter in that order for each page. The school's class schedule? Forget about it. I don't have a clue what they're teaching. I don't think it matters, I just space out through every one of them. Not ever has a lesson gone on for what feels like more than a few minutes. I guess that's similar to the old world to some extent, except the minutes feel like hours. I'd say this adds on to the many improvements.

The more time passed I was steadily getting used to the new world. Having no parents, being dead broke, redoing the first year in high school, and everyone I know is replaced by different people. I could say that I feel more in sync with my surroundings compared to the first day I spent in the new world.

You know that little girl who lives with me now? Her name turned out to be Urukim Anihasa, Uru for short. Saying the full thing makes it sound weird. I have a feeling she doesn't remember her real name either. At least my nickname is short. That only adds to the mystery of her identity. However, I won't question it, for now at least. In addition to doing the cooking, she also insisted to clean and do the laundry as well, so I let her do so. Not that I noticed that everything was already spotless, my drawers and closet filled with fresh clothes seemingly on its own and the laundry basket is completely empty most of the time. I just believed it was the new world working itself, because I haven't seen Uru lift a damn finger to do any of it. I had nothing to lose so why not.

Uru made breakfast this morning. Yes, I know, doesn't make sense given that fact that I have no money. How we did it was; there was a piggy bank somewhere in my room. Exactly where it was in the old world, exactly the amount I remember saving inside it. I was against it, Uru was the one who found it and nearly crushed it to dust by stomping on it. I had to stop her before she pulverized the coins inside. One should take to mind if there was anything more important than my family in this world, it would be a small porcelain piggy bank with a few years worth of change saved. We should be good for about… the end of the day. I started the morning out with a full stomach but an empty feeling.

At least worries in that area had been temporarily worked out. My main concern now was getting Haruhi into the Literary Club. Being in the same club was crucial having some kind of relationship, hopefully that would amount to a connection of some kind. I was anxious to find out whether she enjoyed the manga book I had lent to her yesterday. Even so I won't be surprised if she continues to decline my offer. She was just, too shy to sit in a room with other people. I can't say that one of the people, being me, was going to help her feel any more comfortable.

When I got to school Haruhi was sitting at her desk, the manga book I had given her the previous day was on her desk, but it wasn't open. I can rule out the possibility that she found it interesting enough to continue at school, but readily prepared so she could return it to me as soon as I greeted her.

"Good morning." I said as I sat down at my seat in front of her. "What'd you think of the book? Did you enjoy it?"

"The book was nice." She nodded while looking down at her desk. "D-did you know there was a note inside?"

"A what?" I asked puzzled. "What note?"

"This." She said timidly pulling out a sheet of notebook paper from within the pages of the book and handed it over to me. I read the contents.

"_Meet me tonight at the park"_

This was out of my calculations. That message placed in the book was obviously meant for me. Nagato had called me out so we could read in the park to make up for not reading in the clubroom that day. That explains why Asakura winked as she gave it to me. Unlike me she had bothered to open the damn thing before handing it over to someone. This was a big mistake, for obvious reasons. The misunderstanding should be clear.

"Did you go?" I asked.

Haruhi attempted to keep her face as hidden as possible. The part of it I could see had turned bright pink.

"Oh gosh…" I chuckled nervously. Of course she did, Kyon you idiot! "This wasn't supposed to be in there. I didn't know there was a letter inside. Did you meet anyone?"

"I met your friend Nagato." She said through her hair covering her face, keeping her head down. "She was waiting for you too."

"Did you two do anything?" I asked.

"We talked about you… and b-books… mostly books…" she said. "We had fun. She asked me to join the Literary Club."

Way to go Nagato.

"Did you join?" I asked eagerly.

"Y-yes." She said. "After all, it's just you two, I think I can manage."

Haruhi took the manga book from the top of her desk and attempted to slip it into the bag. I noticed that it was already jam packed with bigger, heavier, books than the one she was trying to fit in. she dropped it a few times gradually turning a deeper shade of pink with every passing moment. Soon she had ended up with three books outside the bag with no way to fit them back in.

"Please don't" Haruhi said as I was about to get up to help her.

"Alright then…" I shrugged and sat down.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said rethinking her abrupt refusal. "If you want, can you come with me to return these to the library after club activities…"

Help? Haruhi was asking for help. This was indeed a move on her part that goes against her personality. Anyways, this was another opportunity for another connection. A trip to the library afterschool should be able to do something. The pessimism in her voice gave me the feeling she wasn't so sure if I was going to help. Of course I would help, as important as it was, I'd do it even if it didn't have anything to do with connections.

"You're asking me for help?" I asked in reply, still in awe at her request.

Haruhi blushed also knowing what she had done and how out of character it probably sounded.

"If you don't want to…" Haruhi said. "I guess I can go by myself…"

"No, it's not like that." I replied. "Don't worry, I'd love to go."

Haruhi's blush toned down into a lighter shade of pink as she nodded. Before she buried her face in another book I thought I saw a glimpse of her expression that gave me a hint that she was smiling.

…

The bell rang and lunch period had started. It's been a few days but this is really the first day I was aware enough to catch it. Whenever it started it would be over as soon as I had the mind to get up and have some lunch in the cafeteria. I had long since given up trying. But today however I waited for father time to ignore my hunger and start the next class, it continued long after I had decided to stay in my seat and not waste any effort just to return without getting accomplishing anything. Was this supposed to be a little trick the new world was playing on me? Let's say that I did get up, what was there to keep the keep the next class from starting? Without a clear record of time it was impossible to tell how long I had before the next class.

It hasn't lasted this long without a reason. If I had enough time to think, I might as well do it while heading towards the cafeteria. I got in line noticing that everyone was moving so unnaturally fast. This smooth progression in the line made me wonder if the so called people in front of me were even stopping to receive their food. Eventually I had arrived at the counter where I received a tray of food. I can't really be specific, there's really nothing else to call it, some lazy bastard in this new world decided that every single meal be had with 'food' (not counting the funny bowl of cold rice that spawns in my fridge as a kind of emergency provision). Same thing with Uru's cooking, she makes this 'food' every night. Menus did not exist in this world, you didn't have a choice.

Small details were never the matter in the new world. Nothing was precise; it was all feeling, instinct. You went to school when you were ready, school starts and ends 'sometime' after. You always seem to get the same amount of sleep every day, no matter how late or early you go to bed. Not just time but the people too, faceless bodies masquerading as real people. There was always more detail when you focus enough. The scenery in outside might look like a diluted painting from the corner of your eye, or when you're distracted to a point, but you might actually be tricked into thinking it to be real when you look up close. No matter how detailed, no matter how 'real', you can never be tricked into forgetting that it isn't real.

Was this better or worse, this inaccurate copy of the old world? Was it better to live with this feeling of falseness? Then again, not everything was a forgery. The things that were real feel more real than anything. Asakura felt real, so did Nagato. I can't leave out Uru, whatever she was.

What about Haruhi?

"May I join you?" a very familiar voice asked me from across the table. "Everywhere else seems to be full. I have only recently transferred in and I am afraid to say I have not made any friends yet."

To my surprise it was Koizumi Itsuki. They way he spoke kind of put me off. Was he one I had spoken to on the phone or the new Koizumi that exists in this world?

"Nice to meet you." I greeted holding out my hand. "Call me Kyon. I can show you around the school if you want.

Koizumi smiled wider than normal as if finding my introduction to be humorous and forced. If this was the old world I probably couldn't have told who he actually was. With my new sixth sense I had gained in the reality however, I could smell it a mile away.

"So you're finally here." I said, taking my hand away as he tried to grab it. "What do you think?"

"I have been caught." He smiled. "It's fascinating, this new world, transferring me into this school as I entered. As you have noticed, things tend to come together on their own, as if events had been triggered on cue?"

"As a matter of fact I have." I said. "You seem to know much."

"I do not know as much as you think I do." Koizumi smiled. "After all, I have not been in this Reality for more than a few hours now. I expect to learn more about as time goes on. But I do say, this is one serious case of closed space."

"Reality?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"The title I had decided to use instead of 'new world'." Koizumi said.

"Ironic don't you think?" I asked.

"Of course," He replied. "But not as much as it being true at the moment, as we speak it is more real than we can handle."

"Tell me, if you're here, where's the other you?" I asked.

"That is a very good question." Koizumi said. "It might seem extreme, but I have taken over the body of myself in this world."

"I knew it." I said. "You were some kind of demon were you? You possessed your other self."

"Possession might not be the best description." Koizumi said. "To more accurately describe it, I would say I had fused with my new self, not possessed. We are one after all. One of the same Koizumi Itsuki, there is no other way to have done it you know. There can only be one of us in existence because the lack of purpose for the other prevents it. Two Koizumi's would be pointless when this Reality has room and is designed for only one. It is the way things work, if anyone else from the Old World were to enter, fusing with their new selves may be the only way to do so. In my case the process happened quite quickly. Due to my powers and most importantly the connections you have made, I have managed to enter without you meeting my old self at all."

"Then this too works for Nagato." I said. "If we had enough connections, it could be possible for the old Nagato to be here. She can synchronize with other versions of herself. Can she do the same between the old world and the Reality?"

"I do not know much about Nagato or her ability to enter this space, however, regardless of power or technology, connections should make everything easier for everyone." Koizumi said. "We should be able to tell how close we are if we just keep an eye on her behavior. Anything that might hint at the old Nagato might mean we are closer to having her aid us in ending this dangerous gamble of a space she has created."

"Just how dangerous is this Reality?" I asked.

Koizumi shrugged. It appears I have asked for too much too early?

"Speaking of which Kyon," Koizumi said. "Great job on the connections, I am curious to know what you kind of method you had used."

Thinking back now, everything that I had done was unintentional, also complicated enough that I still don't understand it completely. Getting Haruhi in to the club was a miracle and I have yet to find out what specifically went down last evening.

"I see." Koizumi smiled. "Then I won't pry."

What was that supposed to mean?

"Connections are the things that are actually holding the Reality together," Koizumi said. "Without purpose, things in this world cease to exist. Interaction gives people purpose, and anchors them to the Reality, as well as giving purpose allows more things in it to exist."

"If I started to ignore you right now, is it possible that you would disappear?" I asked.

"I have my powers." Koizumi smiled. "It will prove difficult."

"Powers?" I asked. "Haruhi doesn't have any powers in this world. By default you should be powerless."

"That may be so." Koizumi said. "But here I am."


	7. Connection: 6

**Connection: 6**

There's one sure thing I'll never get tired of. It's something that I go through almost every day but no matter how many times, I can't get enough of that feeling. I'm talking about the end of school of course. The sound of the last bell, yes, it never gets old. At least that never changed in this Reality.

As I packed my bag I couldn't forget that there was another person that was going to be following me to the clubroom today. That person was right behind me packing her own bag getting ready to go.

I was looking forward to hearing what had happened between Nagato and Haruhi that made this all possible. I also considered the possibility that Nagato might be somewhat upset at me for lending her precious manga book to a person she didn't know causing a misdelivery of a message that was originally meant for me. Resulting in a misunderstanding where the person, in this case Haruhi, followed what the message had said and went to the park where she met Nagato. Both girls were waiting for the same guy who was never going to come. It might be safe to say that Haruhi didn't have much against me for standing her up unintentionally at the park, but I can't say the same for Nagato.

"Oh!" I heard someone cry as I bumped into them around a corner as we were close to the clubroom. It was Asakura Ryoko.

"What a surprise running into you here." I said.

"Really?" Asakura smiled, I noticed she was hiding something clutched in her hand behind her back. I caught a glimpse of something shiny as she slipped it into her pocket. "Enjoy yourself!"

"Bye." I waved as Asakura sped down the hall.

"W-what was that?" Haruhi asked.

"I do not know." I shrugged.

I entered the clubroom finding everything the way it was left when we left it yesterday. The tea cups were untouched, the books were organized, not a speck of dust disturbed. Nagato was where she always was, the seat by the window. The only thing different was that Nagato was not wearing her glasses today. Could this be the change in behavior Koizumi was talking about? If not, what was the point of it all? This can't be just a regular change in appearance.

"Good afternoon." Haruhi greeted as she followed me in.

Nagato simply nodded, not even bothering to look up from her book.

Haruhi proceeded to look through Nagato's collection of manga in interest while I took one in a moment's consideration and sat down, looking for a chance to talk about what happened yesterday.

Since I first met Nagato in the old world, it was as if she used her reading as cover to observe her surroundings. However, do not believe the Nagato in this world was of any kind of alien origin. Her reading was not a mere cover but is a genuine passion… for manga. And I doubt she's doing any observing at all or else she'd have to look up every ten seconds.

Instead of her observing me, this time it was me observing her. Although I can't say I was doing the best job. I found it strange that while Haruhi noticed almost immediately after I started, Nagato didn't notice me watching her from behind my book, despite the fact that it was overwhelmingly obvious. Was her book really that interesting? I don't think it has anything to do with her book. Her eyes were motionless and unfocused. It didn't make the sweeping motions across the page as she scanned the lines of words as any person reading would do. I believe this is something to add to the list of strange behaviors I should be aware of. Just to make sure she wasn't sleeping with her eyes open I decided to bring up some conversation.

"Sorry about last night." I said to Nagato. "I didn't know there was a note in the book."

"Don't apologize." Nagato said as she usually did. "I understand what you were trying to do and I don't find it to be any sort of ill intention. Are you happy that Haruhi joined the club?"

I glanced at Haruhi who was avoiding eye contact by pretending to be interested in her book.

"Of course I am." I replied.

Haruhi ended up sinking deeper into her book to the point where it was too close to read, covering her face.

"If it is fine with you, than I am likewise." Nagato said. "It wouldn't have mattered if nobody came at all. It would have been like any other day. It was a nice surprise meeting Haruhi instead."

Of course, if there's one thing that hasn't changed about Nagato is her unconcern for these kinds of things.

"Speaking of which," I began. "I was surprised to hear that you got Haruhi to join. So how did it happen?"

"I saw Haruhi with my book and when I asked her where she had gotten it she told me that you gave it to her." Nagato said. "I invited her to read with me anyway and we did, we talked about you, mostly."

"Oh really?" I smirked. "She did say she had fun."

At this point Haruhi had covered her head with the book with her face on the table.

"Thank you for joining Haruhi." Nagato said. "If you need anything, just ask me… and I'll ask Kyon to do it.

Haruhi made a small noise from under her book in reply. The great thing about Nagato in this world is that she tells jokes. She better not be serious…

…

It was just when I felt that it was time to leave, Haruhi was the first one to stand up. She returned her book to the book case and lifted up her heavy bag of books.

"I'll be going now." She said. "Are you really coming Kyon?"

"Sure, I'll be right out." I said.

Haruhi went out into the hallway as I was returning my own books to the book case, having trouble remembering where everything was. I grabbed my bag and was just about ready to leave.

"Kyon." Nagato said closing her book. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I promised to go help Haruhi return her books to the library." I replied.

After a moment of thought Nagato asked. "May I come too?"

"I don't see why not." I said remembering how the old Nagato enjoyed her trips to the library. It was the least I could do for leaving her hanging last night. Sure it worked out alright, but it was still my blunder. I was heading for the door expecting Nagato to follow; instead she remained in her seat with her hand extended out in front of her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Take my hand." She said.

"Your hand?" I asked. "What for?"

"Just do it." She replied.

I approached her and hesitantly placed my fingers on top of her small ones. She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up. I thought my work was done and I would be allowed to separate from her, but that wasn't the case. She continued to grasp my hand, appearing to have no intention of letting go anytime soon. I tried to slip out, but the strength of fingers that turn a million pages a day were not to be taken lightly.

"To the door." Nagato said handing me the key with her other arm. "Lock up the clubroom."

I did as she told me to do, not being in a position to do anything else. I locked the clubroom in her stead and both of us continued down the hall. Haruhi who was waiting at the stairs looked confused we walked together with held hands.

"Nagato wants to come along too." I chuckled nervously just before Haruhi swiftly turned and went down the stairs without us. I didn't realize how slow we were progressing until we reached the stairs. Nagato went one stair at a time, with one hand gripping the rail and the other, my hand.

"Can we go a little faster Nagato?" I asked. "Haruhi's went ahead."

Nagato didn't reply, but continued on steadily with that absent minded look in her eyes, the very same she had stared at her book with the whole time in the clubroom. When we finally reached the bottom Haruhi saw us catching up and continued on ahead in front of us, her long waist black hair trailing behind her. A guy can't help it if he feels the need to make haste at this point. We were going faster on ground than we were on the stairs; but it was going to be a while before we'll be able to catch up to Haruhi.

This continued on for quite a while. Haruhi continued to march on ahead forward on her own, not even sparing an occasional glance to check if we were still following her. None of us spoke to each other. It was a silent journey to the library, a mood that I most likely will never be comfortable with. I began to realize that Nagato needed an unusual amount of help for the simple task of walking. She was tripping or stumbling every once in a while, sometimes trying to continue straight forward on her own when the time came to make a turn.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. "This is kind of weird for me."

"I'm doing just fine, great in fact." Nagato said. "Continue."

So there wasn't anything wrong with her. Well clearly something wasn't right.

When Haruhi entered a building I could only guess that the building she had went into was our destination, the library. Moments later, Nagato and I also reached the library. Inside it was very similar to the one the old Nagato and I had gone to in the old world. We stood at the entrance for a second or two. Seeing that Nagato had no particular requests to where to go at the time, I decided to choose for myself and head over the sofas where I always hang around when I'm at the library. I took a seat on the soft cushions, Nagato followed of course; after all we were still connected this whole time.

I scanned the library, looking for Haruhi. By now she's already returned the books on her own. I was being too neglective wasn't I?

"Hey Nagato, can you wait here while I get a book?" I asked. "I can get you one too if you want."

Nagato nodded after a moment of consideration, finally releasing my arm.

"Be sure to be back." Nagato said.

"Of course I will." I replied stretching my freed arm.

Since I couldn't find Haruhi by simply looking around, I could only guess that she was concealed within the columns of book cases. It didn't take long, after about a minute of searching I found Haruhi looking through the books, taking out and returning them one at a time. Her attention wasn't even on what book she had in her hand, rather there was something more pressing on her mind. Despite how distracted she appeared to be, she was alert enough to sense me approaching her, looking right at me then swiftly walking off somewhere else, clearly trying to avoid me.

This trip to the library wasn't going to be as much worth as I had thought it was going to be. How was I supposed to make connections if Haruhi wasn't going to even talk to me? I had been lucky before, but it looks like I won't be this time. Feeling a little disappointed I decided to return to the sofas, grabbing any old book that was in the book case closest to me to bring back to Nagato.

She was sitting exactly where she was when I left. I sat down and handed her a manual for airplane maintenance I randomly picked out, which she then tossed to her side without even looking at the cover. Something tells me that she wasn't interested in reading at all if not having any concern for airplane maintenance. She found my arm far more interesting, once again locking her's around mine returning to the position we had been when we first took a seat on the sofas. Luckily I wasn't actually bothered by it anymore, however strange I might have found it to be at first. If there was anything negative about it is that this clingy behavior was far from anything that might have given me an intuition that any trace of the old Nagato was to be found in the new. Ironically, never would I have thought that 'too strange' was going to lead me to a completely opposite conclusion. Perhaps this was just a stage?

I saw Haruhi looking in our direction from the bookcases. There's still some time left. I might be able to make at least a few small connections worth this trip if I can just get a simple conversation going with Haruhi, if not be next to her when she reads.

I made a small waving gesture and invited her to join us. To my relief she started over in our direction. I couldn't tell if she was still annoyed at me or not. She had the book in both hands up to her chin covering the bottom part of her face. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as they always were. She took a seat next to me.

I'm not kidding. She was **next** to me

There was a sudden loss of presence in the area the moment Haruhi sat down. There was nobody else besides us three. Before I could grasp the situation, I felt my other arm being locked down by Haruhi. I lost ability to speak; honestly speaking I was too confused to do so. Both girls had me chained giving me the feeling that I was a prisoner in some medieval dungeon. The books that the two were supposed to be reading lay forgotten at their respective sides. As I sat rigid on the sofa intended for my comfort, I felt blood going to my head, beginning to feel uncomfortably warm, especially on Haruhi's side. I began to lose track of time, how long were they going to keep this up?

"Excuse me." Called a voice I assumed belonged to the librarian. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave."

"You're not the only one bothered by this you know." I called back.

"I didn't mean that." The voice replied. "It's time to close. Don't worry about the books. I'll take care of them."

I looked from Haruhi to Nagato to check if they were aware that we were supposed to leave. Nothing was going to made them budge so I decided to try and take the lead. I wasn't expecting to get an inch off the sofa at all given that fact that the two prevented me from making any kind of movement while they had my arms. I guess they also heard the voice telling us to leave because they followed me up this time. Walking was no more comfortable with Nagato than with Haruhi on the other side.

I looked around the empty library finding it eerie that there was no librarian at the counter and that we seemed to be the only three in the library.

"Have a good evening." The voice said now coming from the inner regions of the library. It was as if the voice was coming from within the library itself.

Luckily the front entrance had double doors, had it been smaller it would have been difficult for the three of us to fit through.

"Good luck." Said the voice from behind. I turned around just in time to see all the lights in the library go off, the doors shut, and lock with a click. Just what was that supposed to mean?...

"So…" I said. "Whose house are we going to stay at?"

If there was one thing that was clear to me was the fact that this couldn't go on forever. If they wanted to go home, they were going to have to let go. I waited a full minute until Haruhi finally let go.

"You two just have a good night." Haruhi said before she quickly walked away disappearing into the evening darkness. I looked at Nagato who was staring off ahead at who knows what.

"You're not following me to my house." I said frowning slightly.

"Do you remember where my apartment complex is?" She asked.

"I thought so…" I sighed and began in the direction of the park. I'd have the best chances of finding Nagato's apartment complex through it. The layout of the reality made it hard to find a solid direction to go in. My navigation was no good in this reality it seems. Since Nagato wasn't helping me with the directions for some reason, most of the turns I made on the way were just instinctive guess work. I myself would have thought that I had done a bad job doing so, but soon I was able to see the lights from the windows of the top half of Nagato's apartment complex in given time. I guess some of the knowledge from the old world helped.

I noticed Nagato's grip loosen as she began to rest her head on my arm. This was a chance for me to get her to walk on her own. Taking this chance I took a particularly large stride ahead and sure enough I slipped from Nagato's grip. Nagato walked on her own for a few steps before falling forward. Good thing I caught her in time before her face met the ground.

"Goodness." I said feeling a little shaken. "Are you feeling alright? Cause I think you need a whole other kind of help that isn't my arm."

"Don't worry." Nagato assured adjusting herself back to my arm, backwards. "I'm doing fine, great in fact."

"This way." I sighed spinning her around. Her words of reassurance didn't reach me.

There was something I noticed about Nagato that I really hadn't before. I remember her tripping and stumbling as we walked to the library. I had just thought she was a too tired, had skipped too many meals reading, or suffering from anemia, that was excusable. I didn't start to get worried until Nagato almost ran into obvious obstacles on the side walk that any person would have most certainly made some kind of effort to avoid. I had to pull her out of the way from oncoming utility poles and light posts to piles of garbage bags she would have stepped into without me pulling her strings to dodge them.

We finally arrived in front of her apartment complex. There was no reaction from Nagato at the fact that we had reached our destination.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied a little concerned.

"There you are!" I heard a voice ahead of us. The automatic doors of the apartment complex opened up and Asakura Ryoko walked outside, and approached us.

At the sound of Asakura's voice Nagato pushed me away and began to waddle in her general direction with her arms stretched out in front of her. For a moment I felt like a father watching his daughter's first steps as she unstably covered the short distance to her mother.

It was only inevitable that Nagato began to head in a completely different direction. Asakura had to step in and took her hand.

"There we go." Asakura giggled going through her pockets and pulling out something shiny and metallic, and fitted it over Nagato's eyes. I'm talking about her glasses of course. That was the last thing I saw before I covered my face with my hand. Asakura reveled in my reaction.

"Why?" I asked. "What was the point?"

"I wanted to see if I could trust Nagato with you." Asakura replied. "Looks like she came back in one piece, you did a fantastic job."

"That was it huh?" I asked wondering how many connections with Haruhi I could have made if not for Asakura's little game. In exchange I seemed to have earned the trust of Asakura. Does that count as a connection? What was its value? Does it compare?

"Let's get inside Nagato." Asakura said. "You can tell me more about it over dinner."

Asakura headed towards the entrance but Nagato did not follow her. See looked back and smiled, not seeming to mind, continuing inside, and leaving the two of us. Nagato walked to me, steadily and coordinated with her glasses returned to her.

"What am I going to tell Haruhi?" I sighed.

"You did not enjoy the time we spent together today?" Nagato asked looking to be a little gloomy. "I was told by Asakura that you would like it."

"It's not that." I replied wondering why Nagato was staring so deeply into my eyes. I then realized she was reading my face which said it all. All this time she wasn't able to tell without her glasses.

"You expression tells me otherwise." Nagato said with her head down. "I'm sorry if I was an inconvenience."

"Look," I said. "I'm not angry. Don't worry about it."

Nagato didn't reply.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

She nodded. I couldn't help chuckling. Even in this situation Nagato never beats around the bush does she? After hearing me laugh Nagato seemed to let up a little.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course." Nagato replied.

"Asakura does." I said. "After today, you probably do too."

"Today had nothing to do with it." Nagato said.

Neither of us said anything. I really felt stupid for asking. Did it really matter whether I confirm Nagato's trust or not? Was confirming it a connection made or was it already a connection existing from the moment we met? There could be no connection at all.

"Haruhi, what do we do?" Nagato asked.

"I'll have to explain." I replied. "Just let me handle this, hurry up and eat dinner. Get a good night's rest and see each other tomorrow, alright?"

Nagato nodded once again, this time with more energy. She walked through the entrance. Asakura was waiting for her inside the lobby. She had expertly left the scene to grant us some time alone. Nagato waved goodbye as Asakura gave me two thumbs before they disappeared around the corner of the hallway.


	8. Connection: 7

**Connection: 7**

Uru seemed to fill most of the space that was left by my family not being here with me in the Reality. I'm reminded of it when she wakes me up each morning. She's completely replaced my little sister in that area of expertise. It scares me to admit, but she does a far more efficient job. She unleashes her physical abuse on my blanket wrapped body until I finally snap and throw her off my bed, leaving me wide awake and brushing my teeth aggressively first thing in the morning.

Instead of my mom, Uru stands in the kitchen making meals. She tells me she does the cleaning and laundry, which I've never seen her do, but there aren't any problems for far. I'm sorry for my mom, but Uru does a better job than she does. Unfortunately she can't replace my dad, who goes to work, earns money, and technically puts the food on the table. He's someone that only I can replace. I'm doing alright so far, watching TV, sleeping, all I need is a job and that post is filled.

"We have no more food." Uru said when I got dressed and came down to the kitchen. "Two thousand yen can only do so much for a day."

"It was only a matter of time." I sighed. "I guess I need to find a job, fast. I came here for breakfast, guess I'm not getting any. Can you do fine until I can find a job?"

"Don't worry about me." Uru said. "I already ate. We just don't have any for you."

"So technically, you're the reason we have no food." I frowned.

"So if you were going to starve, you would rather take a little girl down with you instead of giving up some food for her?" Uru accused pointing her little finger at me. "And to make it worse, try to turn the blame on her? Are you suggesting I work break back hours to cook and feed your face?"

"I can't say that wouldn't be nice." I shrugged. "Get a job, that's what I was planning to do in the first place. If you can keep yourself fed, then good, one less thing I have to worry about."

Where was I to find a job on such short notice in the Reality? I can't imagine one place I can go to apply for one. Commercial establishments were hard to find in the reality when you actually look for them. It was annoying to realize that all the stores, restaurants, and markets were suddenly hidden the moment you wanted to find a job. There were plenty and now it was as if I was never meant to work for any of those places which brings me to one conclusion. Jobs, like people were determined. The manner of encounter and uniqueness of the people I meet are as to the jobs I can find and acquire. I have no choice but to wait, but for how long until I find it?

…

As I entered the classroom, I remembered that I had to explain to Haruhi about what happened last night. That it was just a matter of misunderstanding and lack of communication, not favoritism. She was lying face down on her desk which I didn't think was a good sign. I sat down as I usually did; trying not to make it seem bigger than it should be by being overly cautious. She wasn't sleeping, by the way she raised her head slightly as I sat down I could tell she had been waiting for me. In this situation we both knew that I would be the one to speak first.

"Another day, another misunderstanding." I said.

"Good morning." Haruhi said quieter than usual.

"Nagato didn't have her glasses last night." I said. "She needed my help to walk, without her glasses not only her eyesight but her coordination too goes out the window."

"Asakura explained." Haruhi said.

I turned and looked around for Asakura, she was sitting at her desk obviously watching the two of us. She turned away quickly when she saw me as if she wasn't listening. Haruhi yawned.

"Didn't get much sleep last night did you?" I asked.

Haruhi did not reply.

"I would have helped you too if you were in Nagato's position." I said.

I caught a glimpse of her eyes as she, raised her head and tidied her hair. I could tell she was feeling better.

"We can go to the library again if you want." I said. "I don't think you enjoyed our last visit."

"That would be nice." Haruhi said. "But I have things to do today, maybe next time."

…

Food was getting better as time went by in the school. On the way to the cafeteria I bumped into Koizumi. It was apparent that eating lunch together was going to be a part of daily life in the Reality. Eating lunch wasn't the only benefit of this pleasant break from classes. It also gave us a chance to discuss 'matters'.

"I see that you are very hungry." Koizumi noted as I voraciously ate my lunch. "I don't blame you. It's only natural that meals gradually become of high quality as connections are made. It might only be a matter of time until we have an actual menu with variety, instead of this 'default' sustenance served to us here."

"By the way Koizumi." I said taking a pause in eating. "Can you lend me some money?'

"I'm afraid I do not." Koizumi asked. "Money was not something I was given much freedom with. I was supported by the Agency until the Reality. "

"Speaking of which, does it exist in this world?" I asked.

"It does not." Koizumi replied. "In fact, that was the first thing I confirmed when I entered the reality. It seems that the Agency was left behind in the old world. I would say the same for our fellow SOS Brigade members and friends. It appears that only select people chosen by Suzumiya from the old world exist in the Reality. Their superiors and allies do not exist here."

"I expect it must be particularly difficult for you." I said.

"Without the Agency supporting me I had no choice but to adjust to working a part time job myself. However I cannot say that I prefer dealing with Shinjins instead."

"Part time job?" I asked. "Is there such a thing? Is it possible for me to work with you?"

"I am not sure whether it's guaranteed; we are in need of healthy young males for the job." Koizumi said thinking deeply. I hope it isn't something that requires manual labor, because that's the feeling I'm getting.

"Can you tell me what it is?" I asked.

For a moment Koizumi's smile flickered, he seemed reluctant to reveal this job to me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Now Kyon, the point of this Reality is so that you can rebuild it from default." Koizumi began. "However you have no idea how contradictingly predetermined it is. I too was also predetermined, my counterpart I mean. As you have seen personalities can range from being unchanged to a complete polar opposite. Everything from **his** mischievous personality to this job I am currently situated in. Basing on the fact that Suzumiya's desires are undoubtedly a factor when creating this Reality, I question her subconscious reasoning in this area, it almost appears to me as some sort of joke."

"Get to the damn point." I said.

Koizumi grinned nervously.

"Suzumiya had no idea of my abilities so she was unable to predict my interference by entering the reality." Koizumi said. "If I was you I would be able to do whatever I wished, quit a job, take another when I find one, but free will and choice was granted to only you by Suzumiya and nothing including my powers can change that. The authority is yours and yours alone. I on the other hand I have stepped into the shoes of my counterpart, the Reality built around him is designed in a way that does not guarantee stability with me in his stead. After spending some time here, I have learned that the slightest alteration to this world can bring catastrophic damage. For now I must continue life as he would have, until enough connections are made to allow me to make changes safely and create the least amount of disturbance as possible."

I stared at him impatiently.

"My job was a result of a desire from the deepest desires and fantasies from Suzumiya's subconscious." Koizumi said rubbing his head. "Since changing my job is for some reason a great offense making it the ultimate alteration which is sure to bring an unimaginable catastrophe that I somehow know will befall me individually. In short the old Suzumiya will kill me if I quit this job." Koizumi smiled.

I continued to stare at him impatiently with growing intensity.

"Must I?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Perhaps it would be best to show you." Koizumi said. "This is not the type of thing to be properly explained in words. Meet me at the front entrance after school. I am afraid if you want to come, you will have to miss out on your club activities.

…

After finishing the last period I remembered that Haruhi wasn't going to be able to come to the clubroom today because she had something to do. I won't be able to go either for reasons related to a job opportunity. I couldn't leave Nagato alone in the clubroom wondering where her fellow club members had gone.

"I'll leave it to you to tell Nagato." Haruhi said getting the rest of her stuff together and leaving.

"Alright, I will." I replied.

So it became my job to drop by the clubroom and tell Nagato that Haruhi won't be coming and that I won't be able to stay for club activities due to a matter of significant importance. I can't keep Koizumi waiting at the front entrance so I'll have to make it quick.

"Hey Nagato." I said as soon as I entered the room.

"Good afternoon Kyon." Nagato said. "Is Haruhi not with you?"

"She had something to do today so she isn't coming." I explained.

"I see." Nagato said finding the news to be very pleasant.

"But I have something I need to do too so I can't do club activities today." I said.

Nagato frowned, something one doesn't think about when they try to imagine what a Nagato with an expression looks like. Usually it's a smile, or something of that sort.

"Where are you going?" Nagato asked. "Can I come with you?"

I took a moment to consider. Is it better to leave Nagato here, or take her with me? Now that I think about it taking her with me gives me chance at a few connections. Introduce her to Koizumi too, although I don't know what kind of connection that will make. I expect Koizumi to enjoy meeting the Nagato of this world. It can't be hurt to bring her along, it just a simple job interview right?

"Do you have your glasses?" I asked.

"Why? Do you wish for me to leave them behind?" Nagato asked with a subtle grin, her hand on the side of her glasses.

"You know what?" I smiled. "Wear them please."

Nagato threw her book down on the table and followed me into the hallway.

"You might want to bring something to read, it might be long and boring." I warned imagining Nagato waiting at reception while I take a job interview.

"I don't think I'll be needing it." Nagato replied eagerly.

"Let's get going then." I said.

…

I spotted Koizumi waiting for me at the front gate as we exited the school. He saw us approaching, watching Nagato particularly. Nagato, despite her enthusiasm earlier had lost all traces of it in her expression. She returned Koizumi's stare with her own.

"You're here." Koizumi said. "And this is?"

"This would be Nagato." I said remembering that this was the first time Koizumi has met Nagato in the world. It would be appropriate to follow along. "She's in charge of the Literary Club."

"Who is this person?" Nagato asked.

"He's Koizumi Itsuki." I replied. "He's only recently transferred into the school, but we've known each other for a while, haven't we Koizumi?"

"If you must say." He smiled holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Nagato."

Nagato looked at his hand and reached to grab it. Their fingertips merely brushed each other for a moment before they grabbed each other. I couldn't help but notice that Koizumi's smile was wider than usual. I guess he's pleased to see Nagato again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"She's much smaller than I had imagined." Koizumi smiled.

Nagato's been small, but I remember her being as tall as she was in the old world as she was in the Reality. It's probably because Nagato's heard it too many times to care. She didn't react to Koizumi's comment instead she remained close to my side.

"I'm sorry." Koizumi said. "Let's get along."

The two of us stood and waited if Nagato was going to answer. Eventually she nodded and the enthusiasm from before seemed to return to her.

"Let's keep introductions short." I said. "Let's go see what kind of job you're talking about."

Koizumi walked on one side of me while Nagato walked on the other.

"I see you're enjoying yourself in your own SOS Brigade." Koizumi smiled.

"Not an SOS Brigade." I replied. "It's a sincere Literary Club for your information. We read… all afternoon."

"So you would rather be in this Literary Club than the Brigade?" Koizumi asked.

Reading over the stuff I used to do in the Brigade? It's much easier on my body and mind reading quietly in the clubroom with the new Nagato and Haruhi, although I wouldn't mind having some energy in the room. The kind the old Haruhi used to bring every day after school.

…

We followed Koizumi's lead going from the suburbs to the more commercial areas of the neighborhood. Every building we passed gave me a feeling that it was going to be the one Koizumi was heading towards. To my discomfort we stopped in front of a windowless building in an obscure area I never would have found had it been for Koizumi leading us there.

"Happy Denouement." I read the flickering neon sign that hung over the only entrance that the building had. "Just what kind of place is this?"

"This is a host bar." Koizumi replied bluntly.

Nagato made a snorting sound that I could have sworn was a stifled laugh.

There are many things I would check off on the list of things I'm sure Haruhi would never in her right subconscious mind include in this reality, and what I think this place is, is one of them.

"You're a stripper." I concluded tapping my fist on my palm. "I knew it."

"Sorry to disappoint you Kyon." Koizumi smiled. "But the system is completely clean and is in no way sexual. Host clubs are places where females come to seek male company. We mostly get girls too young for actual host clubs, sometimes for nothing more than just company and someone to talk to over a few drinks. Make them laugh and just simply have a good time, for a price of course. The pay is very generous, more than enough to pay your living expenses.

I bit my lip. It was too tempting.

"There really isn't anywhere else to work than here is there?" I sighed. "Is it easy?"

"All you need is light conversation, a story here and there, pour drinks and get mildly intimate". Koizumi frowned. "This is my first time…"

"What?" I asked. "You sure sound like you know a whole damn lot."

"My counterpart did, and from what his memories tell me, he did well." Koizumi said.

"Quite the legend isn't he?" I asked.

"Unfortunately…" Koizumi replied.

"Pouring drinks and making small talk." I muttered to myself. "I can do that I guess."

Nagato pushed the two of us from behind.

"Entertain me." She said as we went into the dim hallways of this suspicious building.


	9. Connection: 8

**Connection: 8**

"I almost regret having the memories of my counterpart." Koizumi said. "It would have been a pleasant surprise had I not been so familiar of it. How is it Kyon?"

I didn't answer Koizumi's question. I was too busy being impressed at the interior of the host club to actually make any comments about it. Besides the pressure of having to be a paid entertainer to women, I'm having the hard time not liking my future workplace. Yes, I said it. My future workplace.

It was like a moderately classy family restaurant, very retro in style, the glow of neon lights going all around the walls of the room made up for some of the dim lighting. Group tables were separated into secluded booths, with a few smaller couple areas scattered around. There wasn't a seat in the entire place that wasn't cushioned. There was a bar further into the premise, next to it a window into the kitchen where meals were put out for the servers to bring to their customers. There was plenty of recreation in another area, pool tables, pinball machines, and more. Not to forget photo booths where I expect you can pay an additional sum of cash for a picture with your host to carry around in your pocketbook or print stickers to plaster your room with memories of when you cleaned out your wallet.

What really ate away at my soul was how much people were using this service. The place was bustling with teens, most of them in uniforms, next to handsome, Koizumi like men who didn't know how to button their shirts all the way up.

Besides the huge burden on my conscience for taking huge bites out of patrons with these pointless over priced milking booths, I had no problems about working here.

"So what do you think of it?" Koizumi asked.

Nagato nodded in approval.

"It's overwhelming to say the least." I confessed. "You weren't lying, there's an actual bar and everything."

"Those bottles behind the counter are just for show." Koizumi said. "We serve no alcohol here. No smoking either. Completely clean, as I have told you."`

"Well damn." I chuckled finding myself completely defeated by this impressive show Koizumi had guided me to. "I have to admit. I can't deny something like this."

"I see you have made your decision." Koizumi smiled. "Good thing too, here comes my boss."

"Boss?" I asked nervously, finding myself unprepared for this meeting with Koizumi's employer. Would he just be another faceless person I could just pass over? Or would he be someone that I might have to make connections with? Where was he?

"Itsuki!" a sharp female voice called from behind me making me jump severely.

"Good afternoon boss." Koizumi smiled back.

I spun right around. I couldn't tell who it was because I've almost always heard it speak calmly. It had been a while since I've last seen this person, I clearly remember her name.

"Mori?" I asked Koizumi's manager.

Carrying a tray and wearing some sort of maid uniform Goth Lolita cosplay, she examined me for a few seconds. Then she suddenly pulled me close so that our faces were merely centimeters apart.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to answer.

"Never mind." She interrupted pushing me away and turning her attention to Koizumi. "I would have remembered such an adorable face. Itsuki, who is this charmer?"

Mori turned back to me examining me again with her eyes narrowed.

"This is Kyon." Koizumi introduced. "A friend from school, he needs a job."

"Does he?" Mori smiled widely. "What a coincidence, I was just about to offer him one. So Kyon, do you want to be a host?"

This felt really out of place given that fact that she was a professional maid. Her personality definitely fits in the 'changed' category.

"Can you start tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied awkwardly. I can't believe I just said that.

"Great!" Mori said. "You have lots of potential. Good thing you have Koizumi as your friend here. He's a good host, probably knows more than he can remember to teach you."

Over Mori's should I could see Koizumi shrugging with a look that was more clueless than usual.

…

After finally accepting the job, Nagato and I were invited to the bar by Mori, while Koizumi went into the back to change into his host clothes, both of us were treated to some free drinks courtesy of Mori. Mori set a pitcher of green bubbling liquid in front of us and returned to work. I noticed that this was really the first time I've had anything to drink but 'drink'. There was soda, and a very wide variety too. Not to forget that I am finally seeing a proper menu for the first time in the reality. I took this job so I could eat properly, but this was unexpected. I'd hate to tell Uru that I had already eaten when I get home, but this can mean that 'food' isn't the only food in the reality anymore. Things were changing. Maybe I can ask Uru for a traditional dinner at last, unless she only knows how to cook just 'food', then I might be better off solving my dinner problems here.

I found it necessary to savor the first soda I've had in the reality. It was completely different from stuff you get in cans and bottles. I was even starting to think actual kiwis were used in making it. Nagato on the other hand hadn't even filled her glass.

Nagato held her empty glass to me.

"Oh I see." I laughed sarcastically. "If you haven't heard I was supposed to start tomorrow, but a little practice beforehand can't hurt."

I poured the soda and returned to my own glass, sipping it in small amounts.

"That wasn't so hard." I said.

I turned to watch Nagato sipping her soda in a fashion similar to mine. She lowered her glass revealing small hints of her ever so subtle smile. However this was not hard to catch. You can say that I was trained at reading Nagato's expressions.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked. "Is it that good?"

"No." She replied. "I get to be your first customer."

"It's not official." I replied. "And you haven't paid yet."

"I will sometime later." She replied.

"Just kidding, you won't have to." I declined.

"Offering generous discounts already are we?" Koizumi smiled as he joined us at the bar counter.

He was wearing a white suit, going tieless with a purple shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up. On top of that a gold necklace and an expensive looking watch, appropriate for a host to wear. It didn't weird me out at all, to be honest; nothing would have suited him more than this suit right here.

"Goodness, will I be wearing that?" I asked.

"This is uniform." Koizumi said. "And yes, you will be required to."

"How was your first meeting with Mori?"

"It should be obvious to you." I said. "What I'm really wondering is what you think of her. This is the first time you've met her in person isn't it?"

"She is not so different from her old world self." Koizumi said. "With her around I feel more at home than ever. You can say it is one of the points that make working here comfortable."

"This is a host club isn't it?" I asked. "Then why the maid outfit? It doesn't really blend in with the elements here."

"The maid outfit is just her personal preference given that she was a maid in the old world." Koizumi said. "Most new comers find her very comforting. She serves as an older sister type, keeping the new comers at ease so that they can enjoy their first experience without being intimidated by our male staff."

"If they're brave enough to try it the first time, then I don't think such a precaution is necessary." I said.

"It's what I remember." Koizumi said. "Unfortunately, I do not remember any of the clients that my other self has been with, including the regulars."

"Regulars?" I asked. "Are they the ones that come often?"

"To the host club, yes." Koizumi said. "But we decide if they are regulars by how often they designate a single host. Seeing the same host each time makes it convenient for the clients to chat because they are already familiar with the host. It is also good for business because regulars are where most of the profit comes from. Making sure they return is the most important part of the job."

"It's great you're telling me all this, but at the same time I can't help but feel as if you don't know anything at all." I frowned.

"That is exactly how I feel as well." Koizumi smiled and shrugged.

Koizumi reached for his ear and pressed it for a moment. Then I realized that he was wearing an ear piece this entire time.

"Table Three?" Koizumi replied to the call. "Of course, I will be there in a moment. Yes, Kyon is with me. Yes I will."

Koizumi removed his hand from his ear, ending the communication.

"Was that Mori?" I asked.

"There is no one else." Koizumi said.

"What about table three?" I asked. "Serving, waiting, cleaning?"

"Hosting." Koizumi smiled straightening his jacket. "I must attend to our customers. I see Nagato is enjoying herself at the arcade."

I hadn't noticed that she had gone somewhere. There she was, surrounded by flashy lights and monitors. She didn't have any money from the looks of it. Either that or she already spent it all.

"Join me at that table over there." Koizumi pointed. "Mori would kill me if I let escape this chance to show you how we do business.

I almost didn't see it. It was the one furthest away from us. The booth was almost hidden in a secluded corner of the club, where the light was the dimmest. I could kind of see someone sitting there waiting for Koizumi.

"Sure." I replied. "You go first. I'll be right back after I get Nagato. She won't have much to do at the arcade anyway."

"Of course." Koizumi said. "See you there."

…

Making sure Nagato had followed me all the way to the table without getting distracted. Since it was very dark, I made sure that we were at the right place so we didn't bother the wrong people. I tapped Koizumi on the shoulder to let him know we were here. From the looks of it, he was already getting into some conversation with his client. There was only little time for breaking the ice I see.

You can say that I was lucky to get to see Koizumi do his work on the first day. I had a feeling that it was either going to be very uncomfortable to try and watch Koizumi seduce a client, but after seeing how natural a host uniform looked on him, I had a feeling I need for follow some of this example, uncomfortable or not. Besides, if I'm going to be a host myself, I better get over it fast.

"Ah yes." Koizumi said. "Please take a seat."

There was some empty space opposite Koizumi on the circular bench. I felt my way in as Nagato squeezed in next to me.

"I would like you to meet Haruhi." Koizumi said from across the table. "She is one of my regulars."

"H-hello." Said Koizumi's regular.

"Suzumiya Haruhi?" I asked very, very calmly.

"What?" Koizumi asked.

"That's Suzumiya Haruhi." I told him. "Right there, next to you."

The lights were suddenly switched on as Nagato flipped some of the switches on the wall behind us. Now that things weren't so dim, I could clearly see Koizumi just as he took a good look at his client who had long draping black hair covering most of her.

Of course, Koizumi had never seen Haruhi in this reality before. She's more recognizable to him by pure presence than her physical appearance. Now that both were no more, there was no way to immediately identify. Although the name should have given it away, no matter how common the name Haruhi might be, just how many did you think there were going to be in this Reality?

She pushed aside her bangs covering her face so she could see clearer. Her eyes widened a second after she took one look at Nagato and I. Koizumi did the similar after he got a good look at what the Reality Haruhi looked like under her hair.

Haruhi covered her face with her hands.

"Kyon!" she squeaked from under her hands. "This isn't what you think! Ah… ah… Nyah!"

Haruhi tried to run away.

"Nagato!" I called.

Nagato dived and caught her by the ankle.

"Wait!" I quickly tried to explain getting up from my seat. What in the world should I say? This was the perfect chance for connections and I'll be damned if she escapes now! "So what if you enjoy going to the host bar? If it makes you feel better, I work here now. It can't get any worse than that can it?"

Haruhi looked back at me, eyes brimming with tears. She was pinker than I've ever seen her before. Clearly hit by a new wave of shock after hearing the news that I was now a host.

"I don't know!" She yelled before kicking Nagato off and running for the exit.

I really couldn't believe what had just happened, yet I wasn't surprised that it did. I wasn't one to be surprised at anything anymore. Suzumiya Haruhi, the shy lump of black hair that sat behind me in class, spends her time afterschool at host clubs with no one other than Koizumi Itsuki, a regular too. Was this how the old Haruhi intended things to be? Nagato was unfazed, but I couldn't say the same to Koizumi.

"Goodness." He sighed. "I had no idea."

"None of us did." I replied. "Does this count as a connection?"

Koizumi nodded, and then downed his soda in one shot, looking down into his empty glass with a faltering smile. Nagato squeezed back into her seat.

"Way to go Kyon!" Mori shouted, after having popped up from behind the seats in the next booth. "You're too much to handle! Boy! Did you see her run Itsuki? You're going to be big here!"

Oh boy…


	10. Connection: 9

**Chapter 9**

I made it home full of soda after Nagato and Mori insisted I stay and drink until closing time after the whole Haruhi incident. Koizumi seemed to have already developed a tolerance to overdrinking. I on the other hand was on the brink of exploding.

"I'm home." I sighed in a very small voice, unable to yell in the house as I usually did because I might throw up if I did so.

I sat down on the couch to rest. I've gone through too much grief walking all the way home with all this soda in my system. I'll have to get up in a few minutes, to go to the bathroom…

"Oh, you're back." Uru said as she came into the living room in her pajamas. "Why are you home so early?"

"I wasn't late enough for you?" I frowned.

"Apparently no." Uru frowned back in a similar manner. "I was enjoying being home alone. Where the hell were you all this time?"

"I finally got that job." I said. "We won't have to worry about food anymore. By the way, what about dinner? We don't have anything."

"I ate." Uru said walking off.

Just this morning she was telling me we had no food. Now she's telling me she's already had dinner. My soda filled gut tells me she's had a nice lunch too. Something tells me she has some sort of secret stash of food she keeps just for herself. I won't have to worry about any of that anymore. Tomorrow will be my first day as a host.

Just before I went to bed I took a look at the four page calendar hanging on the wall. There was something different about it than usual. The word 'Spring' used to be the only word on the page, now there was a second word underneath it that read 'Friday'.

Best news I've had in the Reality. Tomorrow was Saturday.

If I was in the Old World, this wouldn't be something to be happy about. I'm pretty sure I'd be busting my back under the sun looking for mysteries. I wonder what the new Haruhi does on Saturdays, probably not what I've seen today.

…

Koizumi had told me yesterday that he would be stopping by at my house so we could go to the host club together. Sure I had a job, but I haven't officially started yet, thus I was still broke. Therefore I had nothing to 'eat' but free soda last night and no breakfast either. Of course, Uru had already eaten by the time I was downstairs. I'm not surprised and honestly, I don't even want to get into it. If worst comes to worst, I'll have to ask Koizumi for some meals.

I had just about given up searching for Uru's secret stash of food when I heard the bell ring. Uru got to the door before me and answered it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kyon's friend, Koizumi." He replied very politely to the little girl he had never seen before in the Reality or the Old World. He's acting casual now, but I'm sure he's very interested to find out who she was or where she came from. Uru came back into the house at once.

"Aren't you going to invite him in?" I asked.

"You friends are your problems." Uru said. "I don't have any reason to do anything for them."

This answer was to be expected.

"Sorry about that." I said to Koizumi joining him outside.

"Do you mind telling me who that was Kyon?" Koizumi asked.

"She's Uru, a little girl I met in the park the other day." I explained. "She tells me she has no home and no family. She's pretty good at cooking and cleaning and she wanted to stay so I decided to let her on account of not having my family here and all."

"She's definitely not an illusion." Koizumi said. "She's doesn't feel like a regular person either."

"What do you think she is then?" I asked.

"A part of the Reality." Koizumi said. "I may be completely wrong to. She has to have some close connection with Suzumiya. On the other hand she could be no more than some automation designed by the Reality, so that life here is possible without your family."

"I'm surprised Haruhi cares that much." I said. "Are we going to the host club?"

"We have some time before it opens." Koizumi said. "We don't have too many clients who want to spend their morning hours at a host club. We open fairly late, about noon at the earliest."

"I really can't suggest any places to kill time." I shrugged. "This Reality has nothing but a school, park, and a library apart from the host club. At least in the Old World I'd be able to sneak away from the mystery search to get a quick bite to eat."

"Suzumiya would not be pleased." Koizumi said.

"I don't care." I frowned. "I'm free to eat when I want whenever I want. Besides, this is a matter of life and death. Seriously, I'm wasting away here… Talking about Old World Haruhi is making it worse. Isn't there a good place to eat around here?"

"There isn't a recognizable eating establishment anywhere in these parts." Koizumi said. "From afar, buildings can be deceivingly flourishing. However, they are empty up close."

"Did Haruhi want me to starve to death in this Reality?" I asked. "Honestly, no restaurants?"

"Try not to think of it that way." Koizumi said. "You must remember that this is not like the Old World where one can freely roam and do as he or she wishes. This Reality has a determined flow. By that I mean an opportunity is sure to reveal itself, it is just that we have not encountered it yet. It is not a matter of where and how to get food, but whether you choose to eat it or not when presented to you."

"You're saying I'll get to eat if we wait long enough?" I asked. "It's not like you're going to buy me anything. I'm pretty sure it won't be appearing out of thin air. What are the chances we'll meet someone that'll have the heart to feed us?"

Koizumi didn't answer. I was beginning to think he was getting tired of my questions. A short moment later we had arrived at the park, one of the few places that 'existed' in the Reality. It was a quiet place. Lots of open grass a few benches, the occasional tree, there seemed to be a little fog. I could clearly hear our footsteps on the path leading into the park.

"Look around you Kyon." Koizumi finally said. "Do you not find it strange that there are no people here?"

"It's kind of early in the morning for people to be roaming around in the park, don't you think?" I asked.

"Imagine if there were." Koizumi said. "You walk up to a stranger and talk to him with the intention of becoming good friends with him."

"Why would I suddenly want to befriend a stranger?" I asked. "I might if they approach me first but I wouldn't care to grab anyone off the street."

"Exactly, you do not care who the stranger is." Koizumi said. "They are illusions. People you see when you are outside. They become part of the scenery and you couldn't care less about who they are, what they are like. Suzumiya is just as indifferent as you are, possibly even more so to strangers. That is why she created this Reality to have the least distractions as possible. Only the people she has had a special connection with exist as something more than mere illusions. Not just the people either, places, things."

"It would be an improvement if illusions were convincing enough to fool me." I said. "I can't ever forget the fact that they're fake."

"I do not advise you to become too comfortable with the Reality." Koizumi said. "Focus on what is real."

"Real?" I asked. "Like Haruhi?"

Koizumi nodded.

"She feels more like a stranger than anyone else does." I said. "What's the point? If this Haruhi isn't the one from the old then she's just a whole new person, the girl in this Reality isn't Haruhi."

"I thought you did not approach strangers." Koizumi said. "Then why did you speak to her first? Why did you not ignore her? Was it because she looked like Suzumiya Haruhi? Had the same voice as Suzumiya Haruhi? Because she sat where Suzumiya Haruhi sat in the classroom? Certainly there had to be something deeper that drove you to interact. Even after your first meeting you chose to continue your relationship."

I thought back to when I woke up in the Reality in the classroom. Sitting behind me was a dark, shy, quiet girl who was nothing like the Suzumiya Haruhi I used to know.

"Suzumiya left the old world, taking everything that mattered to her with her." Koizumi said. "Naturally her powers followed her, leaving the Old World on the brink of non existence without its god. Sure, you must not see much in Suzumiya in the Reality. Everything about her has been sealed away. It is up to you to unlock those pieces and keep what you want and keep sealed the things you do not."

"Do these pieces include her memories?" I asked.

"What do you think Kyon?" Koizumi asked. "Do you believe that Suzumiya's memories are something that is worth bringing with her into the Reality? Or do you believe that they are gone?"

"Memories like that don't just disappear." I said. "There's no doubt they're sealed up with everything else about Haruhi. All I need is to unlock it and make her remember. All we need are connections. Am I right?"

"You're getting the hang of it." Koizumi said.

"But how does this all end?" I asked. "After I've unlocked everything there is to Haruhi?"

"A new world will be created based on the decisions and choices you have made in the Reality." Koizumi said. "You and Suzumiya will learn more about each other until the final connection is made."

"Final connection?" I asked.

"It comes in many forms." Koizumi smiled. "I do not know exactly how it happens either."

I closed my eyes to process everything that I heard from Koizumi. I just needed to make Haruhi remember who she was. Does this mean I have to treat her as an amnesia patient instead of a complete stranger from now on?

"Hello Kyon!" I heard someone call from across the park.

I turned towards the source of the voice and saw Asakura Ryoko waving at us from the park entrance. She was carrying a plastic bag which made me assume that she was on her way home from some morning shopping.

"Who is this Kyon?" Asakura asked examining Koizumi. I couldn't help but notice that both their smiles were frighteningly similar. "Your friend? I haven't seen you before at school."

"He recently transferred in." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." Koizumi smiled holding out his hand. Asakura took it delicately. "I'm Koizumi Itsuki."

"Asakura Ryoko." She returned Koizumi's handshake. "What are you doing out in the park so early? Have you had breakfast yet?"

I noticed Koizumi put his hand on his gut the same time I did.

"No, in fact we were discussing where we could have some." Koizumi played masterfully.

"We still haven't decided." I added.

"How would you like to come over for breakfast?" She asked. "It's a little late but you can't go skipping meals, it's unhealthy."

…

I remember having dinner with Asakura last time I was stuck in an alternate world. I'm one of the people who find it hard to swallow food in the morning, but if Asakura is the one cooking, I'm sure I'd have no problem doing so. But that was beside the point. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. I'd eat just about anything right now.

As I was expecting, we weren't going to eat at Asakura's apartment. Instead we were all going to Nagato's place to eat. Asakura cares a lot for Nagato in the Reality. As a concerned neighbor and a close friend she doesn't mind making and eating with her for all three meals a day. It makes you wonder why they aren't already living in one apartment if they're this close.

We stopped in front of Nagato's door as Asakura knocked.

"I'm back Nagato!" She called in a motherly voice. "Open up!"

In a few moments there were muffled bumping noises and sounds of things being knocked over. It took a good while for the door to be unlocked and opened. Nagato was at the front door, without any glasses. I couldn't help but be immediately concerned at the fact Asakura left Nagato alone practically blind. Koizumi and I entered Nagato's apartment. I was very surprised to see that it was as furnished as any normal residence would be, instead of the bare, empty space that the Old World Nagato lived in.

There was something that impressed me even more, Nagato in light purple pajamas. Was there really anything more to be said?

"I've brought guests over." Asakura said.

"Who?" Nagato asked looking aimlessly around the room for these guests.

"I don't know." Asakura said playfully. "Why don't you guess?"

She took Nagato by the hand and led her in my direction. She was coming straight at me. At first I considered dodging, but that would be too cruel a trick for a blind Nagato. So having no other choice I stood still. Nagato continued forward and eventually sank her face in my chest.

Asakura beamed while Koizumi smiled once again in a shockingly similar fashion as Asakura.

There was a weird feeling where Nagato put her face. I realized that this was the sensation of her breathing in my shirt. After a few seconds of a particularly long inhale she stepped back.

"Why if it isn't Kyon." Nagato finally said.

…

Asakura didn't take too long to make breakfast. In a few moments Koizumi and I were sitting in the dining room resisting the urge to lunge at the first plate of whatever Asakura placed on the table. Only after a few agonizing seconds of watching her place the dishes were we allowed to eat. It must've been the hunger playing tricks on me, but it was almost as if Asakura purposely hovered the food at my nose level for a second before setting it down.

There really wasn't much more to be said. Somehow Koizumi and I finished that amazing amount of food Asakura had cooked up. Now that I was feeling fuller than ever, I was suddenly feeling more optimistic and energetic.

"We get going soon Kyon." Koizumi said to me.

"Where are you two going?" Asakura asked.

"We have to go to work." I answered.

"Can we come?" Nagato asked.

"C'mon now Nagato, I'm pretty sure Itsuki and Kyon are very busy." Asakura said. "It might be troublesome for them if we were to follow."

"Well put Asakura." Koizumi chuckled.

"They work at the host club." Nagato said.

Asakura seemed to be surprised.

"Oh my, of course." Asakura laughed smiling wider. "I had forgotten. In that case, you don't mind if we follow don't you?"

"Of course not." Koizumi said relieved at Asakura's reaction. "It would be the least we could do for your hospitality. Do you not agree Kyon?"

"I have no problem with it." I replied.

"Great then!" Asakura said. "Give us a moment to take care of the dishes and get changed. You two make yourselves at home. Feel free to watch a little TV if you like."

After switching on the TV and handing the remote to Koizumi. Asakura took Nagato and disappeared into the kitchen.

…

"How are you feeling Kyon?" Koizumi smiled.

"It feels like I'll be fine for a week." I said. "Too bad it's only the feeling."

"Is living in the Reality really that difficult?" Koizumi asked.

"I have Uru in the house which is really the reason I'm still alive." I said. "I remember you telling me that you were alone in this Reality. It must be harder for you."

"I too have no family in the Reality." Koizumi said. "But you have no idea what it is like to be conscious of the Reality and not be you."

"What is it like?" I asked. "Is there a difference? You and I are both having hard times here."

"It is not what you think it is." Koizumi replied. "Everything runs like clockwork, I have a steady income, I have no real problems with food."

"That's great." I said. "By the sound of it you're doing better than I am."

"You are missing the point." Koizumi said. "You must consider the purpose of this Reality."

"Rebuilding Haruhi." I replied. "Look Koizumi, I haven't forgotten."

"Who is doing the rebuilding?" Koizumi asked.

"I am." I replied.

"That makes all the difference." Koizumi said. "The Reality was created to change to your choices and yours only. Every time you make a choice, it has some effect on the surroundings and people."

"That's really not something I'd say was making my life any better." I said. "You have a job and you're eating just fine. I wish my perspective was that simple."

"You may call it simple." Koizumi said. "But I call it restricting. What I say or do has no effect here. Let me ask you a question, do you want to work at the host club?"

"Well, yeah." I replied.

"That is a choice, something that I or anybody else can never make." Koizumi explained. "It makes no difference whether I am unconscious of the Reality or not. Sure I can make small decisions that have no effect on the big picture, like what drink I buy at the convenience store, or which sock to put on first. I cannot choose to transfer out of school or stop talking to you altogether, even quit my job at the host club."

"It's not impossible." I said.

"Yes, it is not." Koizumi said. "The physics of the Reality are just inviting me to do so. Everything I am in this Reality was decided by Suzumiya. But when she was doing so, she had no idea that I, having my abilities, would be able to penetrate and potentially do as I wish. I am conscious of myself. I know what this Reality is. I know who you are, the value of your existence. What if I was to grab a knife from the kitchen and attempt to murder you right here?"

"Wow, what an example." I winced.

"I sincerely apologize." Koizumi smiled. "But while it is possible, it is at the same time, impossible. Koizumi Itsuki, as a friend of Kyon, with a good amount of knowledge, awareness, of the Reality would never do such a thing. That is Koizumi Itsuki's purpose. That is what Suzumiya and through self awareness what I too have decided. It is pointless to ponder the what ifs, theories that hold no purpose do not exist and therefore unfathomable. While you are a crucial piece to the purpose of this Reality, your death would mean the end of everything as we know it. I on the other hand am not. In the case of my death, the Reality has its purpose and my absence does not hinder it. Things will continue."

"Don't put it that way." I said. "I can name a few people who would be affected if you died. Would that really be allowed?"

"If it was so, then would that not have been my purpose?" Koizumi smiled. "You might feel grief and sadness, even Suzumiya may feel sorrow. However, I doubt it would ever be enough for her to destroy the world and start anew."

* * *

><p><strong>To Our Beloved Readers:<strong> Due to another project I'm deeply immersed in, TFDOSH will be on hiatus until I finish it. I also have to finish rereading the light novels to refresh/add to my knowledge of the Suzumiya Haruhi universe. I decided since that this was the point in the story where I intend to go in a different direction than in the original, it would be the best to take a break here. I'll be back in a while, after I organize how everything comes together in future chapters.

**Special Credit** to **Mayziken** who has beta read everything up to this point. Hopefully the future chapters as well. I apologize personally for the many distractions keeping me from continuing.

Shout out to any **Bronies** reading.

**Thanks For Reading:** LordPlagus777


End file.
